To revoke
by lovehatingyou
Summary: Emily was missing for 3 days, 3 days she has no recollection of.
1. WAKING UP

**Hello my lovelies, this story doesn't have any structure to it, I don't know where I am going with this, this is my first post blah blah blah, I will let my fingers have their flow with this, sorry if this has grammar errors, Let me know what you think, don't own criminal minds, I love you.**

 **Story takes place after a year of the Doyle ordeal thingy. Multi-chapter. Rated M.**

Emily woke up to the sounds of children running and laughing almost giggling, she swears she hears them, she can swear she wasn't alone like every other night for the past few years, just to remember that there wasn't anyone there other than her cat Sergio in her lonely and sad apartment, it's Tuesday night and she just came from headquarters to get a good night sleep, there wasn't any case today, just a boring and normal paperwork day, but that doesn't seem to explain how this strange thing just happened without any explanation, it was a dreamless dream she knows, her heart is beating fast, and she is unable to sleep now, wants to know where the sound came from, she gets up from bed and walks around her house giving her ghosts and demons a good tour around her apartment.

''C'mon Prentiss you're fucking crazy'', she hissed, ''fucking children in the middle of the night at my apartment? Sure it's real, and I'm talking to myself now, great''.

It was around 5 AM now, after walking to calm down for a few minutes she decided to give herself a hot bath and then decided to make breakfast for herself, cleaned the whole apartment, read a book about cooking breakfast on her cellphone since the only thing she knew how to make this days was a toast with avocado and a whole pot of coffee, Sergio is nowhere to be seen, probably in her bed sound asleep. While mustering a little smile she hears her cellphone vibrating not even waiting for a second vibration she picks up without looking for its caller thinking that it would be Hotch calling for a new case.

''Prentiss''

'' Emily!, OH MY GOD THANKS GOD, Hey, how are you okay, what happened, why didn't you pick up? '' It was definitely Hotch, but the fuck what he talking about, she just saw him yesterday.

With much calm she responded ''I'm good, just woke up, I think you lost me there, I don't see any missed calls, let me ASK what happened? Is there something I did wrong?

''Emily you don't understand? You don't know what happened? We've been looking for you for days now, you sent me a text and I called you, Is this really you?, Hotch sounded desperate for an answer, but Emily wasn't sure she was hearing the words that were coming out from his mouth properly.

''Hotch, what are you talking about, I saw you yesterday?!, Are you okay?''

''Emily where are you?'' He still sounded desperate for answers from the brunette.

''At my apartment Hotch, care to explain what the hell is going on?''

''Just don't go anywhere okay, I'll be there, we'll be there, stay with me on the phone please.''

''Hotch, I'm getting ready for work I…''

''EMILY PLEASE!''

''Okay Hotch, I'll stay here''. Emily now was scared, what happened?, did she get drunk last night with the girls?, that's impossible, she would've remember, looking now at the date on her phone while still staying with Hotch on the phone she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was now Saturday, ''WHAT THE HELL'' She thought to herself, to her yesterday was Tuesday not Friday, she is more than scared now.

''Hotch?'' She was now making sure Hotch was on the other line.

''Stay there Prentiss do not move, I'm on my way, The team is too''

''Okay'' she sounds unsure.

''Emily, listen to me!, you're safe now, just stay still, I will make sure nothing happens''

''Okay'' Emily was on the verge of tears now, she had to go back to her room now and change into something more proper for the team to see her on, this is the same clothes she was wearing Tuesday night, pajama shorts and a really soft pajama camisole nothing seems to be out of context, she can't think clearly now, when looking at the mirror, she notices the bruises, bruises all along her body, they don't hurt, she didn't noticed them, she didn't even feel anything.

''Hotch, what…what happened'' Not caring now that she was crying, she was genuinely scared.

''Emily…I'll be there in a minute okay? It's just that…, I'll be there…

IS THIS A CLIFFHANGER?

Leave suggestions as to what could've happened there


	2. AWARENESS

**Chapter 2**

 **Awareness**

 **Hello my lovelies again, Thank you very much for your reviews, this is only the beginning, I will improve blah blah blah, I feel that my writing is childish in comparison to all that great work out there, considering that they take this more seriously than I do, I had to edit this chapter a tiny bit, because it was awful. AND ALSO, CRIMINAL MINDS (THE KOREAN VERSION THAT JUS CAME OUT) IS LIT.**

 **Enjoy you reading, I'm sorry 3**

* * *

A loud knock on my door startled me.

''Emily is Hotch!'' I stayed there transfixed at the door, just standing there without knowing what to do anymore, almost in a trance.

''I'm here'' I snapped out of it. Opening the door, there he was, with the most concerning looking eyes I've ever seen, never seen him this worked up, he just gave me a strong embrace, he never has, I just let him, I could hear Hotch reassuring himself I was okay, and that nothing would happen to me now that he was here, I was confused by how much affection he was given me that I felt the need to reassure him that I was there with him.

''Hotch, I'm here…I don't…'' There was JJ at the door with tears pooling in her eyes now, she came forward, Hotch released the hold he had on me, JJ replaced his actions with a strong embrace.

''Emily you're alive, we never thought, we were looking for you''I just stood there holding her, feeling confused, no more than 15 minutes after the whole team was there, Derek looked miserable, they all looked tired, Garcia was smiling and Crying at the same time so hard stating that she was so happy I was there, it broke my heart, but I couldn't cry back I was so confused, I was in shock.

''I'm not going anywhere guys, I don't have any recollection of what happened. I just don't know, I want to know, what happened?'' They all looked at each other, their concerned faces said it all, no one bared to tell me.''Please…'' I almost begged.

''it's better is only one of us tell her' 'Said JJ.

'All of you know, apparently the only one who doesn't know what happened is me!, you can tell me'', Again they all looked concerned.

''GUYS!''

''Emily…''

''What?, Did I faint somewhere? Did I… Was I in a car crash?!, I started to guess since they wouldn't tell me, it was nagging at me, the thought of what had Happened. They we unresponsive didn't react, so I kept going to where I really didn't wanted to.

''I have bruises everywhere, was I robbed? She swallowed…was I abducted?..''A different silence could be heard I knew the answer now. I just went pale, realization, there is too much more to it, I felt like I was going to faint, Derek probably knew I was going to, he just guided me to sit down on my once comfortable couch, it now felt like I was sitting on a rock due to the tension I was feeling.

''that would be most likely'' Reid said.

''Most likely?''I was confused, they didn't know what had happened either.

''Emily, what is the las thing you remember?'' Morgan asked sitting next to me, still holding me like I was going to disappear from his hands like dust.

''I. Don't know, Wouldn't it be possible that I just slept for three days?, Reid, what is the profile?''

''we came to you apartment Wednesday when you didn't show up to work, your apartment was broken into, there was forced entry signs on your door, Cameras outside were tapped into, whoever did this has knowledge about computers or knows someone who does, cameras were out for almost an hour, no security alert, according to your neighbors there wasn't anything strange, no noise, no movement that they were aware of during that hour, we had a lead on a few vehicles that were around the area that the cameras were tapped into and right after, there were about 30 vehicles passing by, we had narrowed down to 13, 10 of them we identified, none of them leading us to your location, the other 3 we couldn't identified or follow through traffic, not even a license plate, we investigated everyone in this building with the possibility of one of them being the perpetrator, no evidence, our only lead right now is you, we need to take you to the hospital Emily, you don't remember anything, you may have a concussion…''

Swallowing all of the information, ''I'm okay, I don't feel dizzy, I don't really need the hospital.''

''Emily is not that we would want to take you to one, is that you need to be taken into one, you have bruises all over, your pupils are dilated, a side effect for drugs, your face is red probably from dehydration, we need evidence and so do you, we know you want answers as well, the UNSUB could have possible left evidence, you have no recollection of what happen, what if the UNSUB..(JJ couldn't really finish that sentence, Emily looked so lost, and she is probably freaking out) JJ thought.

I just couldn't manage to look at anyone on the team right now, I was in shock, I just didn't want to go to the hospital, Hell!, I wanted to remember so bad, was I was raped or has someone taken organs out of my body, the reason, the motive of my disappearance, it was killing me, not knowing, I just stood there thinking about my not so unlimited options, it was either going to the hospital and for them to work on me with a possible explanation, or just stay here and never find out what had happened, I really didn't want to choose either of those options, I just wanted to turn back in time and forget this has had happened, I didn't realize I was quite for that long after JJ talked…

''Emily?'' JJ'S soft voice was almost whispering to me. ''Come on Emily, I'll take a few things to bring to the hospital, **_COME ON BITCH WAKE UP, WAKE UP''_** at this I just flinched so hard, and I felt a punch in my stomach, this wasn't JJ talking to me, where was I? Everything was dark for a few seconds, and then I came back to my senses, did I just have a flashback?, I could also hear that damn giggling again in my head, it was almost a whisper now, it didn't sound real, it now sounds like a background noise, not lifelike, doll like, coming from TV, but everything was dark, I couldn't see anything.

' ''Did you remember something?, Hotch asked concerned about my sudden behavior.

''Yes, I… don't know, it just that there is… is just black, I heard a man shouting. I'm just going crazy…''

''That's good we may try to do a cognitive after the doctor has checked on you, okay?'' Hotch's voice was so soft, it was almost like they were treating me like a child, I just nodded, let them take care of me, I felt like I was suffocating, I was just glad that they were there with me.

* * *

 **Good suggestions about what could've happen in the comment section, if you'd like you can also write your own version, I swear writing makes you feel free, and even more so in this platform where there is only love, It makes me want to sit down all day and just write. Next chapter will be updated soon.**


	3. BEING

**Chapter 3,**

 **Hello there my dear, you lookin' good today, welcome back. New chapter here (Duh), I have nothing on my mind right now to write on this intro, you may think that I would just leave this empty and start with the new chapter right away, but NO!, I'd like to say HI!, I'm still waiting on Criminal Minds to air again (SO BAD!), but in the meantime, I'm watch Criminal Minds the Korean version, and it's so good, it's like a conglomerate of a few seasons in one episode, it's a remake of the one and only, Criminal Minds.**

* * *

 **Hospital,**

''JJ!, How is Prentiss, they didn't let you stay with her?'', Derek asked, worried, Hotch had told the team to go home until necessary but none of them would, they have Emily back, they won't lose her again. They

''Uhm… yeah, the nurse was checking on her, they will do a scan on her brain, seems to be there was a head wound, they will check for any trauma, the nurse did said she must have a pretty bad concussion, I told her about Emily being dizzy in the car ride, she also told me she had parked the SUV in a different spot, she genuinely thinks she is acting like she would normally act, but we saw her, she was out of it ever since we got to her apartment this morning, the nurse found what seemed to be needle holes on her forearm, probably made from drug use, Emily was somewhere else while the nurse was checking on her, she was unresponsive, it makes me wonder, if there is still drugs in her system, or the UNSUB had broken into her mind.''

They were obviously concerned, Morgan for sure wanted to know who had done this to his friend, wanted to do anything to protect his friend, Rossi was concerned, Emily is a daughter to him, the one he never had. And it's like someone has taken her from him, from her family to do God knows what, it felt like she was still missing, Rossi had to excuse himself out just to have air and a cup of coffee. They were tired they had expend the last 3 days looking for her and she was there now.

* * *

I could feel hands pressed on my hips, a huge pressure on my thighs, hot breath on my ears, someone almost panting above me.

''Emily wake up, you don't want to miss this…''A voice I didn't recognized said with a menacing tone.

The air in the room changed to a more comfortable one and someone was stroking my hair''Emily, you fainted for a few seconds there, the doctor says they will keep overnight for observation, okay? JJ asked.

''Okay''I was in a hospital bed, long time had happened ever since we got to the hospital and I don't remember much of it too, I fell asleep when they were doing the scan on me, JJ said I fainted, I guess that happened after, ''JJ, I'm tired, I will sleep for a little bit''.

''I will be checking in every two hours Emily, rest..'' and with that JJ Left and I just fell asleep.

/

Hey JJ!, How is Emily? What did the doctor say?, Reid asked, driving the attention of all of the team back to her. She was still her next keen, even after the Doyle ordeal.

JJ took a big breath and began,

''It's bad, she took a big hit to her head, she has a pretty bad concussion, we just have to wait until the swell goes down, she is dehydrated, but not starved, it seems she is starting to remember things but it comes with episodes, she had fainted a few times during the scan and the way back to her room, the doctor said there was bruising everywhere…''she took a pause.

''Was there any sign of…''Rossi asked, coming back from his short break dreading the results.

''No way to tell, there wasn't any sign of sexual assault, but is hard to tell, evidence may have been eliminated, but there was bruising up to her thighs, I don't think there is many ways that could happen other than a possible assault… drugs were found in her system, but they are still analyzing most of it, so far is has come positive with LCD traces, rape date drugs…they are still strong traces, she is still on them, it's not that strong but sure enough she was drugged not that long ago, since early morning maybe, I can't…''(JJ was looking at hear team members with a pained face, Garcia was affected the most, she was crying ever since she started aching for her friend.

''Where is she right now?'' Hotch broke the silence.

''She is resting, they will keep under observation for a few days. We have to check on her every two or three hour so she doesn't slip into a coma''

''I will stay with her'' Hotch offered.

''She is down the hall''

''You can go, keep searching, this UNSUB may have known Emily, let's assume this UNSUB is male, built enough to transport Emily, find out why he let Emily go, was he intentionally trying to erase her memory, or he got what he wanted from her, track every account. Pull up footage from Emily's apartment again Garcia. I''ll keep you update, will try to do a cognitive with her when she wakes up later.'' With that everyone was gone, Garcia stood and gave Hotch a hug, told him to release the breath he was holding.

* * *

(Hotch's point of view)

Three hours later and Emily was stirring on her sleep, I thought it was a good time to wake her up.

''Emily, hey wake up'' She jumped into a sitting position and looked at me with frightened eyes, almost like she didn't recognize me. '' It's me Hotch, you're in the hospital… you don't remember?''

She kept looking at her wrists as she trembled, she looks so scared, and then it happened so quickly, she tried to run out the door, that was the moment I realized she wasn't there with me, I went after her, she was having a hard time trying to run with her dizziness but she did get advantage, she ripped the IV from her veins when she ran, I could have outrun her in the state she was, but I for some reason was slow while trying go after her, she though in her subconscious I was the bad guy and she was running from me, she had slowed down, confused with her surroundings, there was barely any people on the floor, since this was a more secluded private area, that we were keeping her due to her security, I could see Morgan talking to JJ in the far back of the hallway, they were probably coming back from the precinct to check on Prentiss and investigate further. I signaled them with hand gestures to be careful with Emily, she now stopped running when she saw them, holding her head with her hands, like her head was going to explode.

''Emily are you okay?'' JJ and Morgan ran to her, as soon as Morgan touched her arm, she crumbled to the floor.

''Go away, go away, go away! She whispered with rapid breath.

Morgan and Hotch then gave her space, they left JJ to deal with her friend to try and bring her back, and they knew that their presence as a males wasn't probably doing much for their friend.

'' Emily! Is just me JJ and the guys, Derek…'' she was interrupted by her friend's cry.

''I know JJ, I know..there was someone in my room, I ran, I don't know who he was, he had me chained to the bed, and when I woke up I didn't have anything holding my wrists so I ran, I don't know where I am''

''Emily is okay, we made sure there was no one in that room, nobody is going to hurt you now, you're in the hospital'' (She took Emily's hand, and stroked her hair while she sat next to the wall, crying, tears pooling in the floor, it was heartbreaking, this tough woman, the most fierce she is ever known, crumbled down in the hospital floor crying her eyes out.

''JJ?'' She whispered, shy almost.

''Yes?''

''I remember'' she was now sobbing on my arms.

''You are here now, let's get you up and go back to your room and you can tell me okay?''

''I was with Hotch in the room, he didn't hurt him did he?, I'm sorry I think it was just my imagination, I ran from Hotch, didn't I?''

''Yes, but it's okay, he is right here, he won't go anywhere, he is worried about you, we all are''JJ walked the brunette back to her hospital room and laid her down on her bed, they guys weren't far behind, they heard everything''

''I think I will rest for now, I'm too tired, it felt like I was running for two hours''

''Yeah? Well let me call a nurse so we can put you back on your IV, and you can get to rest all you want'' she nodded.

Hotch was aching for the strongest woman he had ever known, she was suffering, he wanted to catch the bastard so much know, and was thinking so hard on how two that he started to fill lightheaded, a nurse came in and shortly after both nurse and JJ came out.

''She is sleeping now, and is aware of what happened, she thought there was someone in her room and tried to ran'' JJ explained.

''Please fill me in, what have you found ever since you left?'' I asked, trying to go back to the pending case.

''We checked video footage, there was a man, tall Caucasian man walking with Prentiss all the way up to her apartment. The car was Emily's we missed them on the traffic, because he actually didn't leave until the next morning, he stayed with Prentiss in car 6 hours for some reason and then drove on the highway, we lost his tracks, after 3 miles into driving, that's why her car was parked in a different space. When we got to the SUV we found blood, GPS gone, traces of drugs, rope, we also found traces of semen, we think he may have a partner that may have not been involved with the actual kidnapping but close enough to be loyal to him, the dogs also found trace of drugs almost all over her apartment, like they were sprinkled all over. If I didn't know Prentiss I would say she is a frequent user of drugs and being honest she has been phlegmatic over the past few months, I don't think this is the first time the UNSUB has try this on her, he must have evolved ever since, he is gotten confident on what he was doing, Garcia is trying to get old footage, her building erases it's footage to save space every 2 to 3 weeks when there is nothing out of the normal.''

''So this man has been doing this under our noses for whoever knows for how long.'' Hotch was furious with himself the most, he had noticed Prentiss was a little bit low in the past few months but he let it pass, thinking that it was just her adjusting to the new changes after the whole Doyle thing, now this was happening, what is it about her that only attracts bad luck.

''I don't expect Emily to be quite ready for this information, I wasn't ready myself, let's go slow with her, JJ I would like you to do the cognitive with her, stay with her for now.'' JJ nodded.

''Are all of you here for Emily Prentiss?'' The doctor on Emily's case said, he knew JJ already.

''Yes we are''Morgan said.

''Blood test came back, we can discharge her tomorrow afternoon, seems like the drugs were more stimulation, and to cause her to sleep, it didn't do any damage to her or the baby, she will have to check in a …

''Wait, what?, she is pregnant?'' I asked in disbelief.

''Yes, 4 months, is safe to say that the baby seems to be healthy, the patient will have to stop using drugs, there is traces for this drug in her system for a while, there will be abstinence, I will leave with her caregiver a few tips on how to manage this…'' while the doctor was talking we all stayed there with our mouth open, in disbelief that this was really happening, what has the world come into. We stopped hearing the doctor clearly, we were shocked, until a voice from behind startled all of us…

''4 months?''Emily asked hiding behind the frame on the door, she probably heard all of it, all of what the doctor had said, maybe even heard our conversation.

''Yes, you didn't feel anything, no nausea, period never stopped?''

''I.. don't know, I got sick a few months ago, I didn't know.'' She was now ashamed of herself, you could see it in her face, a tear was rolling down her cheek silently.

''Emily none of this is your fault, we are here with you, we''ll go through every step with you, were are on with you in every decision you make.'' I said trying to reassure her that we wouldn't go anywhere and that she wasn't at fault for anything.

''Was there anything else doctor? Emily decided to ignore that she didn't believed that herself, she was still blaming whatever the hell happened on her yet. Rossi decided to show up at the moment with a bouquet of flowers.

''It's a girl''The doctor said a smile that faded, the doctor was aware of the situation she was in. I felt like I was on a Ping Pong match now, I'm pretty sure the others did too, now it was the doctor exchanging words with Emily that was still holding the frame of the door, Emily looked down to compose herself, she couldn't look at anyone to the eyes. Rossi looked like he had been hit with a baseball bat.

''Does the, does she have a heartbeat?''

''Yes, a pretty strong one, if you'd like we can do a scan on you again, you were unconscious when we checked on your baby.''

''No, I'm okay, just when can I leave?, I want to leave now!''

''I understand this must be hard for you, it would be against medical advice to leave this early, but I'm one myself I can clear you, I can manage to release you later on, as long as you continue to drink water and not stress too much, the swell has gone down enough for us to clear you, and you will also need assistance during the next following days, just to make sure.''

''Okay, then Thank you.''The doctor wen to move to shake hands but thought better and gave Emily a smile and then just left.

''Emily..''Derek started, Emily kept looking at one vacant point of the wall, and couldn't look at them, it was too hard.

''I'm okay, two of the team members can stay with me, I don't want go back to..'' Emily was interrupted by Rossi who was now sitting on one of the seats that were near the room. ''You will stay at my house, it has plenty of rooms, we can actually do our work from my house for a little while, until we find out where this bastard is..''

''Thank you... I just need to think things over, you can do a cognitive, once we get there, there is no need to rush, even though I got grand part of my memory back, I don't fucking know him, I don't know anything about this man.''

* * *

 **End of chapter, I was thinking a lot on how this chapter would go, I was thinking about Emily never remembering what had happened, and go by her normal life, and find out what had really happened a few months after, from her abductor himself, or finding out about pregnancy, this story could've have a million outcomes, if there any idea that pops up into your head, then please write if( if you'd like to), and let me know so I can read it. Iloveyouall.**


	4. SAFETY

**Hello love, thank you very much for following this story. I'm still working on my writing, as I was reading last chapter, I saw a few mistakes, human mistakes, I'll fix them as I see them, I sometimes have to read the whole thing again, to not lose track of it, because I literally post every chapter after writing it, don't think I'm creepy or something, I just love you all, and want to thank you for showing me love too, I'm still getting use to this writing side of fanfic. My intention is to upload every couple of days, or whenever is possible because I love it when it happens.**

SAFETY

I couldn't believe how exhausted I was when I sat down at one of Rossi's guest bedroom bed, the team decided to leave me alone for the time being, it was just so much information, I didn't know how to react, I still felt like losing all of my shit in front of everybody, but I just don't know.''God, what did I do to deserve this?'' I did many things, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even our more bizarre cases were this Bizarre, someone has been taking advantage of me for the last few months, MONTHS for God's sake. I was trying to detach myself from the situation, I haven't had sex with anyone ever since I got back from the death, what happened that made him change his mind and just take me to wherever the hell he took me, I then realized I had to stand up, I had to provide all of this information to my team,'' just detach yourself from this, this a case, think like this is a case.'' I stood up, I wasn't even in that room for long, I knew the team was there sitting flabbergasted, trying to solve this out, figure this out, but they have no information, and they are the only ones that I trust to and I could confide into with this information, I don't want anyone else in, they were other forces that were looking for me, apparently I made in into the news, Since I disappeared into thin air, if they only knew, what I am going to tell them, the only family and friends I have is the team, I don't have to explain anything to anybody, I was in deep thought while walking down the stairs to the main living room where the team would be sitting, it was late at night, I guess they were as exhausted as I was, I could see a few of them had left, JJ left probably because of her kids, didn't see Penelope there either, and Morgan had probably left with her, Leaving Rossi, Hotch and Reid in the living room, Spencer was concentrated in some files, and the other two old friends were looking at Reid, with a vacant look, wow Hotch looked really tired, he never stops working, I made my way downstairs already, my pace was too slow, I was thinking in slow motion I guess.

''Aaron'' I called his name, warning him I was there.

''Emily, is everything ok?'' He jumped into protective mode, Rossi too, Reid had seen me from where he was sitting at.

''Are you ok Princess?'' Derek made me flinched and I gasped, everyone noticed, Derek feeling guilty in a second, I thought he wasn't there, all of the sudden I felt enclosed, surrounded by all of this males, I looked behind me and there was Garcia on her computer, seems like Derek and her were looking at footage, JJ hadn't left either, she was on the phone outside in the patio in what seemed a very heated conversation.

''Yes, I'm fine, I just wanted to help you, I remember a little bit more, feeling up for a cognitive, I may remember more about this son of a bitch'' at that moment, my stomach churned, my immediate thought was that my unborn child was defending his father somehow. I didn't want to think about it too much.

''Okay, let's go a place a little bit more private'' He place his hand on the small of my back, I could feel his so gentle touch, and it made me feel small, vulnerable, he took me to Rossi's office. I took a sit on this long sofa, Hotch held my two hand in his big ones, giving reassurance, and I still felt vulnerable but secure. I choose him because he would be the more calm, but now I was seeing how affected he was by the situation.

''Relax'' I did ''Let's go back to Tuesday night, when you were getting home''

 **Tuesday night 3 days ago…**

I remember being so content with our last case, is not every day that we get to see families being reunited, they had lost their children, they thought of them to be dead, abductions that had been going on for years, no links between the victims, they just happened in the same city, around the same time every year, at the beginning of school year, it was like the UNSUB was enrolling them in school, because they were all abducted their first day of school, toddlers were taken from their playtime outside in daylight, witnesses were other toddlers that could even talk and teachers that weren't paying much attention, at the end it was pretty much first assumption, UNSUBS beliefs were to educate children from a young age how to be pure forever, and to not fall in anything that doesn't stand by God's rules, clearly the culprit was delusional, like kidnapping was okay on his world, twisted and Ironic world, the oldest kid was around 7 they were a total of 12 kids, they were all taken care of, they were never touched, they were hidden into the dessert in a small compound, and they are behaved like little soldiers, pretty much all of them remembered their parents, they wouldn't be affected long term, some parents had separated or fell into depression, it was hard I guess, but they would come out of it as well. I remember going up the elevator with that content feeling, looking for a goodnight sleep, I changed into my bed clothes, didn't even bother to shower, I was ready for a goodnight sleep, I remember checking every door and every window ever since Doyle I've been in high alert, they were some friends of his that may have noticed my resuscitation, they were far away in a Jail or hidden. Everything seemed to be very secured, thinking back to the present this man must have had a key, or just shrunk into an ant to intrude my privacy, I went to sleep, next thing I remember is being in my car, in the backseat, I woke up to classic music, its was Ave Maria from Bach, he was smoking with the windows rolled down, brown eyes through the mirror, I could barely open my eyes, I felt sleepy, so I did, Next thing I remember is being on a room, it was a nice room, those you see in the movies from past eras, with a touch of modern, it was his master bedroom I guess and he liked to live like a king, so he must be wealthy, I was dressed in the sheer material, and strained to the bed with shackles, I really felt like I was in an old movie, I kept fading out into sleep several times…sometimes I would wake up and feel him above me…

…..

''you're doing great Emily, we can stop at any time'' Hotch tried to encourage Prentiss she was getting at the hard part, he could see her getting breathless.

''Okay.'' I replied. I had to tell him everything.

He has gotten his way a few times that I was aware of when I was being held, never once he let out of the strains, except for a few of this encounters where I was completely immobile, he would smell my neck most of the time, addressed me by my name, he sometimes would want me to wake up, but I couldn't, I couldn't feel anything, I just knew what he was doing, he said things like we're going to be so happy, with our new beginning, he all planed, things like he has been waiting all of this time to have me every night by his side. Watching me sleep, like he already has for the last few months, he said the first time he saw me, I gave him a smile, that I seemed troubled and tired, I needed sleep back then he said.

''Did he tell you where he met you?'' Hotch interrupted

''No, but he said, he then started to watch me after, said when he saw me asleep on Morgan's shoulder he felt jealous, he wanted to kill him and you, because he should be the only one protecting me, I rarely did that, I don't even remember falling asleep on his Shoulder.''

''That happened a few months ago, we went out to a bar, after drinking, not only you but Penelope, felt asleep right there at the table and Morgan was holding you both, he must have been there is the restaurant, you don't remember anyone familiar from him?''

''There is something I can't quite place, I think I've seen him before, but I don't know where, his eyes are strange shade of brown almost as if he was using contact lenses, but I still don't know who he is, or how I met him.''

''That's a good start, I think we can leave this here, you can rest, we will look into it tomorrow.''

''deal, I'm going to bed then'' I didn't want to sleep, I would probably stay awake for the next few years, and would never let my guard down again.

''Emily, you're safe, we know it will be hard for you to sleep, but Morgan will be right there outside your door, ready to bark in, we have police officers outside the perimeter, you can sleep, understand?''

''Yes sir!''(I said trying to sound funny) uhmm, thank you, really'' I felt like crying, I gave him a hug and let go of him.

''Bye Emily, I'll be back tomorrow'' He went to kiss me on the forehead and I let him. He didn't think I was disgusting after months of being used like a ragdoll, or an old used sex toy by this sick pervert.

* * *

Later at night a knock startled me, I was trying to sleep to no avail. ''Come in'' Rossi came in.

''Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?''

''Do you really have to ask? … I feel like I'm living someone else's life, being hones Rossi, I have dissociated from this situation.

''Thank you for letting us in, and not pushing us away'' Rossi would never know how much of a father figure he was to me.

''I know what this is about, this is about the baby, what am I going to do?''

''yes''I could see in his eyes he would do anything.

''I want you to go with me to an abortion clinic tomorrow.'' I said it, I kept thinking about it all day, I wasn't going to let this son of a bitch get what he wanted.

''Are you sure?''

''No, I don't want to think about it, I just want him out of my body.''

''You know it's not the child's fault.''

''Don't talk about it like it's there already, I just can't have this baby.'' I looked at him, I almost glared at him, I was looking at my reflection through his eyes, feeling hatred towards myself.

''I'll be there with you.'' Rossi then gave me a fatherly hug and left me with my thoughts, I didn't want to change my mind, and tomorrow I would start regaining the old me.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Chapter 5 will be updated soon. I don't want to torture you for long with what will happen next chapter.**


	5. LOVE

**Hello there, hi back, thank you very much for reading my stuff, every few chapter I will change the style a little bit, you won't even notice, things like perspective, content, blah blah blah, for instance, this chapter has a lot of scenes in different places. I like long fanfiction stories, this one will pretty much depend on how it unfolds, I may add another series, because I like the concept.**

''Here we are.'' Rossi stopped in front of the abortion clinic, he held my hand, after thinking about it last night, all night and the drive here, I was still strong about my decision, I'm going to do this, but here we are now, and I don't feel much stronger now, it didn't help that I subconsciously hearing my baby scream bloody murder and make my stomach churn. My hand was on the door delaying ready to open it up, but my chest started to hurt.

''Keep driving'' A tear escaped, ''I can't do it'' Rossi held my hand for three more seconds and started to drive around with no direction.

''Can we go to the Hospital? It's time for a checkup.'' I looked at him, I knew he would have hold my hand until the end, but he seemed to know that I wouldn't go through another abortion, he knew I knew that this baby didn't have anything to do with what had happened, this little baby had a heartbeat already, I was attached somehow, I didn't feel any love towards it, I just felt the need to protect my baby, MY baby, not his.

''Can I congratulate you?''

''You already did, thank you.''

''That baby will be all you, I'm going to have a granddaughter''

''Yeah sure.'' We smiled at each other, it was a sad smile, but it held hope also.

* * *

''The baby is in perfect conditions, is a little small, keep eating healthy, and drinking liquids, this baby will grow large in the next couple of months'' My new doctor said.

''Thank you doctor, can you print a few of those?''I felt like looking at the baby now, first time I was offered to take a look at the ultrasound I refused.

''Yes, there we go, keep doing what you are doing, we'll see each other in two weeks from now''

''Thank you''

* * *

It was a quick morning, we were back in the car, I was in deep thought.

''Hey, what are you thinking about, if you mind me asking?''Rossi interrupted my current state.

''I need a bigger home, I will look for one, I don't want to go back to my apartment ever again, I'm pretty sure, even if it's not written that I'm not allowed to come back to work, until this big mess turns into a much smaller one, I won't be able to do field work anyways, unfortunately I know there is no much to catch this man, I still don't know what to do, I'm scared of course, I know that I'm able to protect myself, but this has destroyed my sense of security, It made me doubt myself, and my strength, I know what you will say, and I know I'm more than capable to hold myself, but right now it really does help having you all by my side''.

''You are family, we won't rest until we catch him'' Rossi's phone started to beep, and he picked up, I couldn't hear what was said, he was speaking to Hotch.

''How?, there were police officers, and cameras, outside the house, how could have possible gotten through it? We'll be there.''

''What happened, is everyone okay?''

''Yes, the UNSUB left a letter''.

…

The whole team was at the house, checking every little evidence he may have left, Rossi had indoor cameras, Penelope was probably on that, Derek was the only one not doing anything, he was angry, he was the only one left in the house, he probably was mad he didn't see this coming.

''Hey, Can I?''I directed at Hotch who had the letter in a plastic bag already, to look for prints I guess. He had handed the letter to me. I sat down not so far away from Morgan, I didn't want to be standing up.

 _ **Dear Emily, sorry I won't be seeing you for a while now, I messed up by taking you like that, I was just so jealous, I wanted to take you away from everyone and just stay with you and our baby, but you don't even know me and that is my fault, you were so beautiful, the first time I met you, that I already felt out of the league, I couldn't control myself, I told myself to only do it once, and make love to you, but the feeling of being inside you and your smell, made it impossible, I had to do it, you were enjoying it too, natural human body reaction I guess, I was making you cum too, I would clean you up my love of course, I never hurt you, I wish I didn't have to do it this way, but is the only way I can have you. I now only have the memories and videos of our most intimate moments I have recorded for you my love, when the times comes, when our baby is strong enough, we'll be a real family, I'm so sorry I fucked up. I love you.**_

At this point I didn't even care, I didn't want to deal with this anymore, to anyone I looked unbothered, same stoic look Hotch is so famous for. ''So there is no force entry?''

''The cameras show man with a ski mask coming through the sliding glass doors, no clear ID, he knocked up Morgan….

I interrupted Reid to look at Morgan, ''Are you ok, you don't need to be taken to the hospital?'' Morgan just shook his head, boring a hole into the floor, Reid continued.

''He spread gas, so it reached Morgan's without him ever feeling his presence, he stayed at the house for two hours, he went looking around the house, So I highly recommend you to check your rooms, just to make sure he hasn't left any cameras or hearing devices anything that could give him information.'' I went to my room to rest, I nodded at everyone and excused myself.

Being on my bed ready to rest, had taken off my clothes to wear a more comfortable ones, knowing that I wouldn't go anywhere else, for reason what said Reid stuck with me, so I reached on to the nightstands, nothing. I then remember what he had written in the letter, he had recorded his acts, so I got the remote and hit Play, I had to stop it immediately, it was taken from a far angle, he was hovering above me, thrusting into me, kissing me, he made sure to cover his face, he blurred it, I couldn't anymore, I wanted to disappear, wanted to be dead, I had a mini crisis, felt my lungs collapsed, and I bawl, I let everything out, it was so loud, it made the team barge in with guns drawn.

''What happened? Are you ok?'' JJ went to hug me immediately, I didn't care the team was there, they already knew what was stolen from me. I didn't want to say what I had just saw, but Hotch noticed I had the remote on one hand and figure all out, he went to where the TV stand was. I couldn't let that happen.

''Don't watch it, I will kill myself if you watch it, I swear.'' That makes him stop his tracks right at the moment, the team fell into uncomfortable silence, I didn't even care that I was saying that, I already felt like killing myself, I felt ashamed, dirty, disgusting, I didn't value my own life anymore, of course I wouldn't even try to do such thing, that would break my family, I trust them with all of my heart, but one thing was them knowing and another was them experiencing what I went through, I just knew by an extent, I kept sobbing into JJ'S shoulder, Garcia was stroking my hair and giving me a few pats on my back, the male part of the team was slowly leaving the room, I fell into this big bed with both JJ and Pen and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Days have gone by, after 2 months I was back on the office, limited to deskwork, and JJ would filter cases for me, 6 months into pregnancy, I was showing up, I didn't care about other people finding out, I was having a hard time believing it myself, I can't even believe I passed the mental evaluation to be fit for this job, I was slowly falling into depression, I went back to my therapist, it did help, we had to stop searching, he would eventually be back, best case scenario is he is dead or will come back when I have the baby like he said he would in his letter, I found and bought a new house, It was decided that I would stay with Rossi until it was remodel which could take a few months, the team felt more comfortable that way. I gave all of my furniture away, none of them had any emotional meaning to me, I would have to buy child proof everything now, I started nesting for a while now, I still didn't feel any love towards my child which took me deeper into depression, because I didn't want my child to feel neglected as I had. I was trying to suppress that by buying expensive items for her arrival, and it didn't hurt to add, that she would be incarcerated all of her life in our new house, I was making sure everything was intruder proof. The most secure home in America for me and my nameless baby, Since I wasn't connecting with her in any way I didn't feel pressured to choose one, it was an easy pregnancy so far, the emotional part was harder.

''New case, up all of you, wheels up in thirty, I'll debrief there.'' Hotch said yelling from his office, long and hard case ahead.

* * *

Two weeks, working hard to catch this UNSUB that was killing his victims in the woods, and we couldn't find him, we had enough to hand this information to all of the local police for them to continue with the investigation, a serial killer that would get away with it, has probably moved to another state to continue with his awful crimes, we were heading back home now, everyone too tired to stay awake on the plane, even Hotch was sleeping, faint snores to give me confirmation, Third trimester of pregnancy and that just means that I won't get much sleep then, that and the fact that ever since my baby's father destroyed my life 6 months ago, I was terrified to sleep, thinking that we could back, the nightmares never stopped. I mean this could have been going on for longer than six months, who knows. For some people it takes time to get pregnant. I could feel her kicking again, wanting mommy to entertain her, I kept rubbing circles on my stomach, while looking at the closed window, thinking about existing.

''Hey, is she kicking?'' Reid asked excited, I remember him being terrified when Henry was kicking JJ's belly, but now that he had fallen in love with adorable Henry, he knew what there lay inside, someone that would love his magic tricks and would run until catching him.

''Yes, come here, I'll let you feel it, she is kicking hard.'' Reid moved next to me, I positioned his hand over my belly and saw his smile grow big when she started to kick.

''Spence, are you still having baby geniuses? I laughed at his horrified expression.

''No, I'm good, I will teach your baby everything'' Now I looked horrified at him, and we just laughed.

''Stop, I can't have two people rambling about random facts every two minutes''

''Did you know..''

''Spencer…''

''Reid boy don't start''Derek whispered, he was trying to sleep peacefully.''

''okay I'll stop.''Spencer replied.

''How long until we land Reid?''

''45 minutes, you should rest.''

''I'm fine, I could drink some tea.''

''Me too, stay here I will make some.'' Spencer stood up, I looked at him with a skeptical look.

''You don't know how to cook either, it will burn either way.''

''Since when is boiling water cooking Spencer?''

''Do you see any gas range somewhere is this plane?, I will microwave the water.'' I kept looking at him with a skeptical look.

''Okay, well don't burn the house down''

''This is a plane Emily!''

''Well yes captain obvious'' I winked at him.

''Well there you go, don't burn your hands, wait the teabags!'' He almost ran back to the kitchen without disturbing everyone but Morgan.

''Okay, see simple, it just hot water.''

''Eureka!'' this I missed, being sassy with my teammates we then proceeded to drink tea, and then she started to kick so hard I had to put my tea on the table.

''Ugh, you don't like tea my love? Stop kicking!''This is the first time I use and endearment with her, it felt right.

''Maybe she doesn't like the smell?, you know it's interesting, your baby's nose forms between 11 and 15 weeks. Until recently, scientists didn't think that babies could smell in the womb, because it was believed that the ability to smell depended on breathing in air, in your uterus, your baby breathes in only amniotic fluid - she won't take her first oxygen-filled breaths until you push her out they'd say. But now doctors believe that the amniotic fluid flowing through your baby's oral and nasal cavities can trigger her sense of smell. And some proof: Studies have shown that newborns are drawn to the scent of breast milk, although they've never been exposed to it before. Researchers suspect it may come from cues they've learned in prenatal life.'' I think I've never rolled my eyes so hard ever in my life…

''you don't say, keep going..'' Well I get he didn't understand the sarcasm because he took a big breath.

''There had also been studies about…''

''Reid!'' A collective screaming of his name coming from JJ, Derek and Hotch stopped him, Morgan had thrown his last pillow at Spencer in his tries to shut him up.

''What? I'm sorry, I'll stop, and we are about to land. You're welcome.''

''Silly boy'' I pet his head like a wet dog, and feeling happy that this people still had light in their hearts enough to make the sun rise every morning.

 **END OF CHAPTER I DON'T WHAT CHAPTER THIS IS.**

 **Will update soon.**


	6. AIR

**Hello back, I'm back, back to this story…**

 **CHAPTER 6**

'' Hey, do you want to go to the park with me and Henry tomorrow? We haven't gone there together in ages! I'll get a picnic table for us, I will invite the whole team to see who comes, I just wanted to ask you first, I've been dying for fresh air!''JJ asked me on a Friday afternoon, after we got back from a case, I was barely 8 months now, and this would be probably my las time flying with the team and JJ wanted to do something special.

''to our usual park?''I asked excited, JJ and I used to go there all the time with Garcia to hang out with her boys and Garcia would run Derek's dog and the kids would have fun with it, I just went for the food. I would take my daughter there someday too.

''Yes, that's the only park I know is not overpopulated by people on weekends, and is very fresh, we do have to get a bench, I've noticed that you can't not pick up stuff from the floor anymore, it's hilarious every time though.

''Are you calling me fat?!''

''No maam, I will retreat my back to seat… but seriously are you coming, if you say no, I will cancel everything and Henry will be sad.''She use her pout to try and convince me.

''Yes, I'm coming, Let me help you to invite the others, it will be impossible to say no to a pregnant woman''

* * *

 **Saturday morning.**

''Hey Rossi!, Good morning, I made pancakes again!, I'm getting good at this!'' I sang at him from the kitchen, the past few months Rossi has been teaching me how to cook, the new house was being remodeled still, there was a step back with a wall that I wanted remove to create a more bigger space, I wanted to be able to see my baby from the kitchen area.

''I told you bella, your pancakes are the best, it's the cooking meals we have to improve, so far you've earned an A plus on your pancakes.'' Rossi gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, we then proceeded to eat in comfortable silence.''

''Have you choose a name yet?''Rossi asked curiously, I don't talk too much about pregnancy and my thoughts on the baby so he was worried.

''No…I will name her when she is born, haven't even gotten one of those silly books for names.''I smiled at him.

''What time is it?...we have to early at the park, I want to spend quality time with my boy before he gets swarmed by the BAU children .''

''Well that I way I can choose the perfect bench and get fresh air too for a little longer too, let's leave in an hour, I'll clean the dishes and then go shower.''

''No no no, I will clean the dishes lady, I won't let you do anything in this house.''

''If you insist, I'll go shower, the heat is killing me.''

''Hormones I guess, it's cold!''

''Yeah I guess''I went away to shower.

* * *

''Rossi help, I can't see the ground, I'm going to fall'' I said from the passenger's seat, and Rossi came and help me.''

''Thank you, ugh.. that was all the exercise I needed today.''

''You're welcome and you look beautiful by the way, Prentiss in a Sunny dress who would've thought.''

''well, it's too hot outside, and Garcia bought it!''I hit his arm playfully

''There is a bench near the lake, take that one, try to get some oxygen into you nostrils..Come boy let's walk…Don't take anything out yet, I'll take the food later'' I pet the dog's head and then went to the bench to sit down, it is beautiful outside.

''Hey, are you sitting alone?'' A stranger asked, he seemed worried, I know that voice, I think I've seen him before in this park, since I always come JJ.

''No, don't worry, I'm ok, uhmm, James is it?'' I went to shake his hand and smiled at him, recognizing him.

''Yes, you remember me?''He asked excited.

''Well yes, you saved me from getting ran over by mad horses, thank you.'' JJ and I were running with our headphones on, and there was a horse show, well this man pretty much saved my life, pushed me to one side of the road, a normal life hero and a handsome one too, blonde man with green eyes around my age, we ate together that afternoon, but we didn't exchange number, hoping we would meet again, JJ tried to push me into him, but he said he had a girlfriend at the moment, and he was a doctor.

''Again it was my pleasure rescuing you, I can see that you're pregnant congratulations.''

''that I am, Thank you.'' We were sitting next to each other now, chatting with anyone other than the team felt nice, and he was a nice guy too.

''well he is a lucky guy, if I hadn't had a girlfriend the day I met you, I would have sweep you off your feet, I'm jealous and afraid he may be near me hearing me talking to his lady like this,''

''Don't worry about that, he is not in the picture…''

''What a fucking asshole, Sorry…''

''He is a fucking asshole…'' I said reassuring him it was okay to call him that way.

''That's nice you decided to keep the baby, pregnant glow makes you look more beautiful than that time I pushed you into the dirt, sorry for that.'' I had to laugh at him.

''James, you saved me and stop flirting with me, it's too hot outside and I'm already flushed, where is your girlfriend?''

''Well she suddenly decided that my 80 year old neighbor was hotter than me and decided to cheat on me, so she is no longer my girlfriend, I wished good luck for her and her new husband though, they moved out together.'' I laughed at that too, even though that was sad.

''Well good thing I make you laugh, after I found out and left her, I kept coming to the park in my free trying to find you, it sounds creepy, but I never stopped thinking about you. I thought you had moved out, that's way I'm so excited to see you here. Is the position for lover still open?''

''sure it is, but I won't be much fun though, I'm warning you.''

''I'll take whatever you can give to me Emily, I like you.'' Wind was blowing and hair was getting stuck in my lips, James was nice enough to move my hair away from my face, it sent shivers up my spine, it was the first time that I let someone in after Doyle, voluntarily.

''I'm glad for those horses almost running over me then, thank you.'' Well, he was clearly excited now he was flushing too, he then started to change the direction of the conversation.''

''Well, and what are you having?''

''A girl, I'm 8 months now.''

''Wow, she could come out at any time, I'll keep in touch with you, I hope she is born at the hospital I work, so I can come see you and the baby the whole day.''

''what did I do to deserve you'' I smiled at him and he smiled back, it was like two teenagers being goofy and all, meeting for the 100th time.''

''So you're not alone here?, I have to leave to a meeting I have at 12:30 and well, it's 12:15 and I'm all sweaty, good thing my apartment is near and the meeting is being hosted by an old lady that thinks I'm busy saving lives all the time.''

''Yes go ahead, I'm having a picnic with my teammates I talked to you about when we met, Jennifer is going to be here too.''

''You can say Hi to her from me then, bye Emily, I'll see you soon I hope, are you doing anything tonight? Or tomorrow night?, I'd like to take you to dinner, as soon as possible.''

''Yes, let's say tomorrow night, I can let you know.'' We exchange phone number and he left, leaving all flushed after kissing each cheeks and near my lips, hormones had me all hot and bothered, hen then left to his apartment, running, it was getting late for his meeting. I stayed there blushing after he left, playing with the hem of my dress.''

''OH MY GOSH, I THOUGHT THAT WOULD NEVER END''JJ screamed dramatically from my back and I flinched, felt my body burning up with embarrassment, the whole team was there now, they were probably spying on me all the time.

''Is that James, they guy we met a year ago?''JJ asked excited.

''Yes he is, we were catching up.''

''yes, thank god Derek and Rossi took the kids away to buy ice cream and play with the dogs, because that was rated for 13 and older.'' Garcia said sitting opposite to me, Hotch and Reid where setting up the table. Hotch was quiet and Reid was too flushed to say anything during the exchange, I could see sparks going wild in Aaron's mind.

''A year ago? He asked almost in shock.

''Yeah?, it's not him!''

''How do you know?'' Hotch asked, great now he had to ruin all the fun, the rest was seeing that I was getting all worked up now.

''I don't want him to be.'' I sounded ridiculous, my mood changed quick from the happy mood that I was in to an angry one.

''What is his name'' now he was crossing the line, I understood his concern to a point, but he was treating me like his teenage daughter now.

''James, I don't remember his last name, search all you want and keep it to yourself'' I stand up from the bench and glared at him, truth is my mind was and is still clouded, I couldn't remember anything from the man that impregnated me that would be recognizable in other people, just a faint description, eye lenses, brownish hair, face features were like every other Caucasian man, hell he could've been Hotch and I wouldn't remember the man. That's the way he wanted to be, he had stopped abusing me probably because he didn't want to hurt the baby with the drugs he was using.

''Emily… I just want to make sure… he is out there.'' I was being irrational now, this people wanted to protect me, and now I was running away from them, Hotch was following me as I left the area, it wasn't like I wasn't going to come back.

''I understand, I'm just mad!'' Hotch laughed at me, and I wanted to cry all of the sudden and pushed him into the lake.

''What are you laughing at?! Stop!'' Hotch went back to his stoic face, at that change of behavior made me almost burst in laughter if I wasn't so mad.

''Nothing is just the you remind me of Hayley, in a good way, when she was pregnant we would have this little fights over nothing, like this one time, where she got her feet wet at the beach, and your sudden outburst, scary at is was it reminded me of her, I miss her''

''Sorry, and I didn't make a scene! Did I?''Hotch just arched his eyebrows.

''a little one, but it's okay, will blame hormones.''

''I may push you into the river later if you keep making angry, I'm not invalid.''

''You're the one who is hot and groggy, I may push you myself, swimming is good for the baby.''

''I didn't bring my phone up here, call Derek or Rossi and tell them to bring me an Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. 2 scoops Chocolate.''

''Prentiss they are right there.'' He said looking at them.

''Hotch, I'm tired from walking, call them.'' with I glared at him until he took his phone out, I had him wrapped around my little finger, after calling, Derek yelled from the spot to come for it, until I glared at him, and he went running back to little Ice cream spot in the park.

''Satisfied?'' Hotch asked.

''Moderately so.''He then place his arm around my waist to help get down the path to the bench. While going down, a man passed by me and almost took me down to the floor, taking me down with him, thanks God Hotch was solid rock. And the stranger was quick enough to realize what happened and held me as I almost fell.

''Oh my God!, I'm so sorry, are you ok?''Asked the blonde man with ice blue eyes, still holding me in a way that I wasn't comfortable with. Rubbing my arms up and down and then holding my head up to look at him while stroking my hair, this stranger was either feeling me up or his concerned level was at one hundred, I was still in shock, I almost fell, face front, Hotch came back to himself, and almost yanked me off of him, noticing this strangers actions.

''She is fine, watch your step.'' The stranger looked at Hotch with Hatred and kept walking in silence with much calm, and now he kept staring at me and I kept looking at him to remember this creep's face for 10 more seconds, until I started to look in front of me since Hotch had kept walking me down, we got to the bench and everybody asked me if I was okay, I nodded, and looked back again, the creep was still there staring at me.

''Hey Princess, here is your Ice cream, I brought in a cup, because is melting.'' Derek's voice distracted me for a second, I nodded again, and looked back one more time to see that the creep was long gone, I snapped back out and took my ice cream thanking Derek, after we spent the whole afternoon laughing, chatting and having fun with the kids.

* * *

''You had fun today Prentiss?'' Rossi asked late night when I was getting ready for bed, I was at the kitchen filling a glass with water and he was reading a book from his very comfortable seat.

''Yes, I'm drained.'' I said drinking water as I sat down and chatted with Rossi for a few minutes, before saying goodnight and leaving for what has been my room for the past few months.

* * *

Emily wake up!, It's a nightmare, you are okay! I could hear and feel Rossi next to me. And I opened my eyes, and sat up on the bed, I could see it was sunny outside already, I could barely sleep, with the bay kicking.

''What times is it?'' I asked Rossi.

''It's past 10.'' He said feeling better I had woken up, he had several times in the past, I still had nigthmares. But this one was different. It was one that took me back when he had captured me, when I could barely see his face, so I decided to call Hotch and share new urgent information. Rossi was confused with what I was doing and sat next to me in bed and waited for Hotch to pick up.

''Emily? Hey good morning, is everything ok?'' Aaron asked.

''Yeah, good morning to you too… ''I had a big knot in my throat, and I was pretty sure Hotch could hear my heavy breathing.

''What happened?''

''The man from yesterday that almost pushed us down, it's him.''

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	7. EYES

**Hello my loves, had to split this chapter in two, because it was too long. I don't know. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

I was texting James the next morning being sorry for not being able to meet him, as not to put him in danger, he understood when I told him I was tired due to my pregnancy, I thought it was best, I'm certain that the reason for my baby's father to reappear was to warn me of about having someone else in my life, twisted little mind he had, I can't believe he has been seeing me all of this time, and a bunch of very alert FBI agents never saw him, well they didn't know who he was, neither did I. I just knew it was him. When I first called Hotch, he was at his office Sunday morning, he said he was waiting on me to wake up so I could go there. Apparently Rossi had received a call earlier from Hotch to tell me I was needed at the office, he didn't want to wake me up either. Now we were going up the elevator, eerie silence as I expected, it was Sunday for God's sake. Well, the team was gathered in the conference room, files everywhere, and the picture of the same man I saw yesterday and in glimpses the past few months on screen. Garcia was sleeping in the sofa on the corner with her laptop close to her, Reid was next to her with a book on his face, knocked out too. Derek and JJ looked at me with concerned eyes when I entered the room. Rossi step in first. I stood at the door, I was seeing his face that seemed to stop me.

''Who is he?'' I asked, that made Reid jump awake in his seat. Garcia kept sleeping. They were looking behind me now.

''Let's go into my office.''Hotch said from my back. I turned to look at him, and his face was full of bruises, like he had been in a nasty street fight.

''Hotch!, what happened?'' I went to get a hold of his face. ''was it him?!.. Is Jack okay?''he then took my hands into his.

''Jack is okay, he was at sleepover, I had an encounter with him last night.''

''He got away? Didn't he?''A tear rolled down my face at the confirmation.

''Emily is not your fault.''He gave us the information we needed, we have everyone after him. We have proof now, we know who this man is.

Right to the point, Hotch walked me to his office, this situation was way too stressful, the baby was kicking so hard, she probably could felt my level of stress rising up with every minute, I could feel myself starting to sweat a little bit, the cold of the empty floor giving me chills. "Have a seat'' We were know sitting down on his little office couch, he was holding my hands, I was still worried about him, this man attacked Hotch, he could've killed him.

''When that man pushed you down yesterday, I didn't look at him, I was too focused on you and your wellbeing after nearly falling onto the concrete to care about who he was, but his voice, I recognized him, and last night he wanted to make sure I would forget, I do know him, he works here'' Shocking, I had to liberate one of my hands out of Aaron's to place it on my belly, she was kicking hard still, the information just given was definitely shocking. Hotch gave me a few minutes to process that information.

''Who is he?''

''Richard Gordon, we would cross paths sometimes, he used to work here a few years ago way before you entered the team, he was gone to do exterior work, after he came back to the united states, he contacted me to go out like we used to, which wasn't very often, I had to decline because of a case, I actually recommended him for the position he has, he is chief of a group of division 4 a few floors above, he came back a year ago.''

 **A year ago…**

''Aaroon!, hey, nice office.'' Richard said entering Hotch's office it was night already.

''Hey Rick, welcome to your first day back.'' They shake hands and sit down.

''Thank you, I came by to say that, I met my team today, pretty good people, I'm glad to know that the FBI is working with passionate people like them.''

''you're welcome, and let's hope it stays that way for a long time''

''You are staying here Hotchner?''

''Yes, I would like to finish some paperwork and reports from my team.'' He said looking through the window at the empty floor, the whole team had left already.

''Well we didn't have much time to catch up, tell me how is Hayley and Jack is it?''

''Yes, Jack is growing by the second, he is turning 10 tomorrow, he is a smart kid, Hayley… she passed away a few years ago.''

''I'm so sorry.''

''with time it gets better, it still hurts but we know she is there with us, in our hearts.''he smiled at him.''and what about you, Lori and your kid, last time I saw you, she was pregnant''that seemed to change his behavior immediately.

''They're no longer with me, things came to an end, things happened.''

''I'm sorry about that, so there is no woman in our life right now then?'' Richard shook his head.

''No woman in my life, it has been very lonely, but I'm ready for someone to barge into my life at any time.''

''same for me'' They clinked glasses and continued to do small talk, paperwork long forgotten. ''at some point they decided it was late and were about to stand up when Emily all out the sudden opened the door with a smile and small box. And the beautiful red dress she was wearing when she left the office that fit all of her curves perfectly.

''Emily, hey, what are you doing here?'' she had a beautiful sheepish smile, rarely ever saw her this way.

''Hotch! I knew you would be here, I was you know with the girls, usual weekend.'' That explained it, she was drunk.

''Sorry to interrupt, I bought something for Jack, and I forgot to give this to you early.''she handed me the gift.

''You're not coming tomorrow?''

''Oh!, of course I am, but really late, my mother is in town, ughhh! Dinner with her, won't take long, we rarely eat anyways save me a big piece of cake, please?''Richard was now looking at her, like what she was saying was the secret of all secrets of the world. And I know understood why she was so drunk, it usually happened a day before she met with her mother.

''I'll tell Jack, who is driving?''Hotch asked concerned. She was drunk and giggling.

''Spence, we called him, he is out there.'' Hotch looked through the window and sure enough, there was Reid trying to get drunk Penelope and JJ standing up, they looked like they were about to pass out on the desk that for reason called them to sleep on them, poor Reid always found himself in this situations, he didn't even like to drive. Prentiss big heart, and her love for Jack, made Reid make a stop at the office.

''Thank you, you could have leave it with JJ or the other and then give it to Jack.''

''I could, but I also wanted to come by and get you out of the office, stop paperwork and go home. Tomorrow is the big ten for Jack.''

''I will leave right now, thank you, go with Reid before Garcia passes out.''

''Okay bye, oh I'm sorry, nice to meet you sir, my name is Emily.'' She went to hold his hand, and he hold hers very gentle.

''Richard, it was a pleasure to meet you as well.''Richard stayed struck with her beauty and stood up to look at her as she swayed her hips on the stairs, and then go away with the rest of them.

''She is… wow, is she part of your team?''

''I know what you are thinking. Off limits Richard. She is not looking for a relationship'' Hotch said, a bit Jealous and because Prentiss had told him she wasn't ready for anything in her life after all, the Doyle Drama had happened recently, she wasn't ready for relationships, just the one she had with her cat Sergio.

''What makes you say that?, are you and her?...''Richard glared at Hotch. And Hotch went quiet, it was a onetime thing, while she was hiding not too long ago, and he was away on that middle eastern mission, he decided to visit her, and they drank, they talked, and one thing lead to another, for her it was to feel alive and for him to feel she was still there. they were there for each other for three days, not even caring about getting up from bed, and he left when he knew he couldn't stay longer, she thanked him, for making her feel like she was still alive, and didn't see each other until a few months after, and never mentioned what happened.

''No, we are not involved. Go after her if you want, she will tell push you out.'' After their little chat, they didn't see each other much, after a few months Richard told Hotch, that he was with a woman and they were trying to have a baby, Hotch thought that was quick and congratulated him.

 **Back to the present…**

''So he has been under our noses all of this time, he had access to a lot of information, that's how he knew how to cover his tracks perfectly, he probably knew when were back from cases, and when I would be home, it was easy for him to stalk me without being noticed.''

''Yes, I am very sorry Emily, if it wasn't for me letting him in…''

''no, it's not your fault Hotch.. .''

''Yes it is, I should have known who I was recommending for that position.''

''What do you mean?'' he released the hold he had on my hands to reach for the files that were on the tiny table in front.

''The reason for him to come back from the mission he was at, there was an ambush, terrorist made into one of the embassies homes. They raped her wife she was pregnant with a baby girl, and she lost the child, they beat her son for answer, she committed suicide at the hospital after being released and took her son with her too, with poison. the case still remains confidential, but Richard wasn't the same man after it happened, he started to act irrational, and started eliminating all terrorist that were found, that what he was there for, to capture them dead or alive. I didn't know, if I had I would have never let him in.'' I was looking at pictures from the file, his wife looked a bit like me. He had a beautiful son too, he probably saw a mother when I entered that office a year ago with a gift for Hotch's son, looking at the files, the boy would've been Hotch's son age too. It was sad but that didn't justify what he had done to me.

''And what happened yesterday night?, the bruises?'' He took a big breath.

''He was Jealous, when he first saw with James yesterday, he took a big risk, a year ago I told him to stay away from you, that's why he never even bothered to talk to you, I'm so sorry, he wanted to kill me, said it was my fault, all of it, when he saw you yesterday talking to James, that infuriated him, he thought you were going to cheat on him. Said it was my fault because we took you away and he couldn't see you anymore. We started to fight for our lives, a neighbor called the police, I told him he was going to leave Jack fatherless if he'd kill me, that seemed to sink in, and he left after knocking me out. He is on the run, we found evidence in his office, pictures of you'' I looked at the pictures of myself in this file I had on my hands, some of them were of me sleeping, some of them feature me naked with his hands roaming my body, I immediately closed the file.'' when we put this case together, I will make sure to use the ones that aren't going to make you uncomfortable, you do know this is something that we have to be at court for, when we find him and we will, we have to present all of this evidence to court.''

''I'm aware, I just want this to be over soon.'' Our eyes locked into each other, unable to tear them apart, assurance and support I could see into Hotch's eyes, he probably saw emptiness in mine. I got distracted by his eyes, it was like I was looking into the abyss, so much darkness, and that darkness spread as I stood up as quickly as I could, he was leaning against my lips I couldn't let that happen again, it was a big mistake what we did when I was supposedly dead, that won't happen again, I wasn't ready either. The darkness of his eyes soon became my world, and it seemed to spin very fast too, I felt in an instant as my body went light as I let go of myself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED, will upload next part in literally less than one minute. This one was a long chapter, I din't want to put many words in only one chapter, IDK. Oh and there it is, the reveal you were waiting for Zhangxinna, I hope you liked it. SWIPE TO THE NEXT ONE R8 NOW!**


	8. THE WAY INTO

''Emily wake up!'' I could feel a very damp wet cloth over my head and JJ's concerned voice.

''JJ your ruining my makeup.''I groaned and that seemed funny to her.

''Oh hello back, you fainted back at the office, we're taking you to the hospital, Hotch luckily grabbed a hold of you before you fell, you did hit the coffee table with you hard head, but thanks god it was just your hard head and not the baby that connected with the hardness of the floor.'' I was laying down, head on JJ's legs, I could hear the sirens of the SUV and a worried glancing Hotch driving.

''I'm okay, I just want to sleep a little.'' The car movement was swaying me back.

''No!''JJ yelled and that definitely woke me up.''stay awake, you may have a concussion, you stayed unconscious for a long time, we need to make sure, we don't know how that could've affect your previous injuries'' oh shit, she is right, I needed to stay awake, but it was so damn hard. We eventually got to the hospital and got checked by a nurse, she said a doctor would be in soon with results. Hotch stayed outside, feeling guilty, somehow it was his fault that I tried to jump from the couch early, JJ and Garcia were by my side.

''Emily I swear to high Jesus, if you don't stop scaring us, I will have to start spanking you everytime.''

''I'm not into that stuff P.'' I tried to make light out of the situation.

''You maybe an angel and all, but I don't think for a second what you just said, because I don't know if you have forgotten about that time when you told us about…''

''Garcia!'' I stopped her, Hotch was right there, sitting outside the door with his phone, probably playing with a non-existing game, he didn't need to know about my sexual life, even if he had already experienced it.

''Okay, I'll stop.'' She retreated back to her seat and started to hum.

''Emily… ''James, the same guy I was flirting with yesterday, barge in the room with a big smile and a big chart. That seemed to take Hotch out of trance and he decided to go inside the room too, oh great!, A protective Hotch in a room with my two very observant friend and my possible love interest in the same room.

''James…Hey what are you doing here?''

''I'm a doctor.''His smile still big, and one of his hands laid on my ankle. That made Hotch really tense.

''Oh yeah…that's true.'' I was pretty sure everybody could feel the room being crowded but nobody made a move to step out, If I could I would have left the room myself. At least James seemed oblivious to the situation.

''Jennifer nice to meet you again''He went to shake hands,''The one and only Penelope Garcia, I can truly say that I admire you from what Emily has told me about you.''Garcia went to shake hands with him too.

''Every bit is true, Mr. Doctor.''She winked at James. I rolled my eyes, seriously? Right now?.

''Agent Rossi? He directed at Hotch questionably.

''Hotchner.'' He said with a stern voice and a strong hand shake. James against wasn't too intimidated by his presence and continued.

''I looked at the charts in the lobby, and you can't imagine my surprise when I saw your name on that charge, so I decided to assign the best Doctor for you, Me.'' If looks could kill, Hotch would've murdered James already.

''At least we got to see each other Sunday, like you wanted to.'' I grimaced, it was really hard to make conversation with him with two blondes looking at him like he was a dream and Hotch trying to murder him with his eyes.

''Would have preferred dinner, well back to you lady, everything is going to be okay if you rest, your little flower is healthy too, strong heartbeat, you do have a slight concussion, so I would like to keep you overnight to check on that, it is very hot outside, and you are a little dehydrated that was probably what caused you to faint, but hopefully tomorrow I will be freeing you, at this point of your pregnancy, is better if you stay Home, can't stress too much.'' I was still feeling like I wanted to sleep, and James voice was so calm and elegant I must say, in a way that was so attractive that I wanted to sleep hearing his voice.

''Okay Doctor, I'll take care.''I giggled a little. And he gave rubbed my sore ankle for a second.

''Good, I will leave now, I have other rounds, but I guess I can see you after my shift ends.''He then took a step closer and almost whispered.''and we can have dinner together like we had planned''

''Sounds good doctor.''With that he left, and Hotch left too, he went to sit outside again.

''Dreamy!, I've would've known, I would have fainted too.'' Garcia whispered and I had to slap her arm.

''Ouch, that hurt, I may have to tell the doctor to check on me, to make sure you didn't break a bone.'' I loved Penelope but sometimes it was just too much, I wanted to make them quiet, I didn't know what to do about Hotch listing to all of this.

''Did you hear what he said Garcia, he would like to keep her overnight.''JJ was now chanting,

''Girls, why don't you leave so I can rest, baby seems to be sleeping too since she isn't tearing my skin apart right now and I would like to take advantage of that, bye. See you.''

''aw, you're not fun, okay bye.''Garcia left and JJ too, after leaving a kiss on my forehead. But Hotch stayed there, fuck, was he going to stay there all night too?

''You aren't leaving?''

''Nope, someone has to make sure everything is secured, Morgan will come later.'' I sighed and decided to really try to sleep, I managed to, for a few hours, and then the team came in to say hi and bring me stuff like a good blanket and my favorite sleepers I thanked Rossi, Hotch had left, Derek took his spot on the seat outdoor my room, late at night, we changed rooms, staff was nice enough to move me to a room that was in front of a private waiting area, that way one of the guys could sleep nearby and still watch over me.

''Honey I'm home.'' Entered a happy James with a rolling cart, those one you would see in hotel rooms.

''Funny James'' he went to kiss my cheek, Morgan was gone for a while now. And that left me and James alone.''You smell nice''

''Thank you beautiful lady, I love the smell of you too'' Usually man that were straight forward and that level of flirty with me, I would reject, but there was just something about James, handsome, funny confident and very nice guy, that would let that straight forwardness be acceptable, I didn't feel like he was an stranger that saved my life a year ago and reconnected with again yesterday. It felt like I had known him for years.

''and the food smells nice too, I didn't know hospital food could smell nice.''

''That because is not Hospital food, I went home and made a very special dinner. Left early to be honest.''

''Oh my god, you fell from heaven, that's a fact'' I smiled at him, I was pushing the remote to move myself into a sitting position.

''And you fell into a coffee table this morning, that's a fact too.'' We laughed at his comment after a second. He went to lift the cart mantel to reveal a big bouquet of flowers.

''James! You didn't have to.'' I now felt the luckiest woman alive, we then proceeded to eat and chat a little bit more about our likes and what not. I was glad that Morgan had let us have our space, it was strange I didn't see him afterwards, I was way more interested on paying attention on the delicious food James had made for me. I was into this guy now, I really didn't want to see him get hurt, I had to tell him somehow to back off for a while, we haven't caught Richard Gordon yet, he was roaming the streets probably left the country, he was an expert in his division, knew all tricks, it wouldn't be easy to find this son of a bitch unless provoked, and then the baby started to kick again, I could swear she would do this every time I thought about her father being a fucking criminal or even said something out loud about it, she would roll over and do Karate practice inside I guess.

''Ouch'' I groaned in pain when I felt her kick my ribs.

''take big breaths and it will go away.'' He took my hand in one of his and rubbed my belly like it was the most natural thing to do.

''I will sign her in a small football league, that's the first thing I'll do when she is born, I can't believe how strong her kicks are.'' James kept rubbing my belly up and down.

''She will start breaking neighbors windows and you will have to pay for it, each time, when I was kid, my mom said it would be good if I started to save money to pay for broken windows, she never once thought about confiscating my ball.''

''Then I will sign her in anger management help groups.'' The kicking had stopped thankfully. We kept chatting about his childhood a little bit more, until we noticed that it had gotten really dark out.

''Goodnight Em, nice having dinner with you, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''See you, thank you, if this doctor things doesn't work out, you can be a chef.''

''I can be both, I know of someone that would really like that.'' We say our goodbyes and he gave me a peck on the lips, butterflies were flying inside my stomach along the baby's never ending kicks. After he left, I felt lonely, I got up to go to the bathroom, that was easy, no dizziness when standing up, that was a good sign, after getting done with my business and washing my hands, it felt weird that Morgan wouldn't come back, so I went to check in the private waiting room, and to my surprise it was Hotch, he was sound sleep, I could see a bag of my favorite food place on his said and a small bouquet of my favorite flowers on the floor, I went to pick them but I retreated, know that I could no longer pick things up from the floor in my current situation, I decided to take the bag to refrigerate it and accommodated Hotch's blanket over his body, like a mother would, I felt bad about the flower's that had escaped from Hotch's hand and I decided against my best judgment and went to pick them up. Got down on my knees which was easier that crouching down and use the couch Aaron was in for support, luckily that didn't wake him up.

''Sleep tight, I'm sorry'' I whispered in the air, barely audible even for me. After I went back to my room to try and get some sleep, but I couldn't thinking about how the fuck I've gotten three man to be interested in me this bad.

 **END of chapter 7, my OTP is Hotch and Prentiss, but who knows! Who she will end up with? James is the perfect man, and he is deeply in love with Em, Hotch is the perfect man too, ugghhhh, If she could only end up with both of them, that would be really interesting.**


	9. HOPE

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Hey babes.**

* * *

 ** _Hotch's POV_**

''Hotch, wake up'' I could feel Emily stroking my hair with such tenderness, I was thrown back to the moment we were wrapped into each other, it felt so good back then, I didn't want to let go, if she would always try to wake me up like this every morning, I'd make sure to pretend I'm sleeping just to get more of her gentleness and her sweet voice, which sounds very different in comparison with the one she uses with UNSUBS in cases. I could feel her leaving kisses on my forehead and near my mouth. But I knew as soon as I felt her move me around again, that it was just a dream and that we were in the hospital still.

''Hotch, Wake. Up.'' I sat up immediately, her tone of voice was calm but there could have be something wrong. She was sitting on the floor, kneeling, looking apologetic, after she noticed her hand was on my knee, she let it drop, parts of my body felt uncomfortable from waking up from that very pleasant dream.

''Are you okay, what happened?!, why are you on the floor?''I got to stand up, with the intention of helping her but she stopped me. She also had a phone on her other hand.

''No!, I'm very comfortable actually, umm, your phone was ringing, is Jack, he is having nightmares.'' She hand me the phone. After telling Jack that I was finally awake and mission was accomplished.

''Hi little jackster.'' I could hear giggles.

''Dad!, I thought you'd never woke up!.'' Jack said with a very happy tone of voice, he didn't even seem scared.

''Emily told me you had a nightmare, are you okay buddy?, can you tell me about it?''

''I'm okay Dad, Emily told me that I had jurisdic… juress.. jurisd…''

''Jurisdiction buddy?''I had to look back at Prentiss, and I could see her shrug her shoulder in surrender.

''Yes!, I have the Jurisdiction to put in Jail all of the bad people and monster in my dream, and I just have to create the most secure Jail in the world in my mind, and that way every time I have a nightmare, I can start a case like you and Emily and Derek do, and I can be like you, I'm not afraid anymore, I want to dream with big Monsters now.'' Oh, what a weird way to tell a toddler how to stop nightmares.

''Yes, I'm glad agent Prentiss has revealed all secrets to you, you must keep it a secret, agent Hotchner.'' I had given Jack a phone for his 9th birthday, just for emergencies and when he was feeling lonely, so far he understood about working hours and when to call, the nightmare was probably very bad for him to call me.

''Yes! Emily told me that if I think about her in my dream, she'll come help me, you can also come dad if you'd like, that way we can be together and you can scare the monster with your snoring.''I looked at a smiling Emily and asked her if I was really snoring and she nodded her head, she was still sitting on the floor, head resting on the side of the couch listing to the call, after a few minutes I had ended the call with Jack and he wished us a good night sleep.

''You better turn up the volume of that ringtone, because you are one heavy sleeper and I don't know how to deal with kids, I thought I was going to make him cry harder, thankfully he believed me.''

''I don't know how you did it, but thank you very much, you heard Jack, now he is excited about having nightmares, you're going to be a great mother, you already are.'' I said looking at her baby bump.

''Thank you I guess, I don't know how you do it.'' Said Em with a small sigh.

''I really don't feel good with you sitting on the floor, let me help you up.''

''but it feels so good, it's hard to go down, but once I'm on the ground, is the most comfortable position I've ever been in.'' She showed me a big put, and it was the most beautiful sight, I just wish the baby was mine, not some sick pervert's.

''Okay, okay…help me up.'' I walked her to her room to make sure it was all accommodated, and I could see the flowers in a vase not James, and the food I had not given her, since the James had taken all over, I knew then that I had to back up, give her space, she wasn't ready for a relationship but she was letting James in, a complete stranger, not that I hate him, I hate myself for not realizing first about what I had in front of me, if I had been with her when she came back If I hadn't been a coward, than this wouldn't have happened.

''What?'' Her question startled me.

''Nothing, good night,''

''Thank you for the flowers, they're my favorite.'' She made an attempt, I knew I was being pathetic.

''I know…'' I gave her a last smile and then went back to the waiting room, hopefully tomorrow I wouldn't have to take much of Emily's new love interest actions towards her.

* * *

 **E _mily's POV_**

Waking up to another thinking that I could clear my mind and think about what to do, baby's father no longer in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about Hotch. I could see him through the crystal that was supposed to give him privacy in the waiting room, peacefully sleeping, it took me back to that time that we never mentioned, there were deeper feeling than we let out on the surface, I couldn't get through my anger with his current behavior, why didn't he demonstrate his feelings earlier, I thought that us sleeping together wouldn't matter to him and that he would feel as lonely as I was. It was just convenient I guess. But back then I wasn't in clearest state of mind, often depressed and no longer myself, I let myself go into the only one I could trust.

''Emily!, good morning, I brought breakfast, couldn't get enough'' James said from the door, trying to get my attention.

''James, what are you doing her so early, are you stalking me now?'' I said smiling at him with my arms crossed.

''Yes, I'm just crazy about you, I need you to feel my intensity as much as possible, because I know I won't be seeing you enough, between cases and work, even though we just started this dating thing, I feel like we have been together in a past life, I will start sticking pictures on my wall of you so I don't have to miss you, maybe make an altar with your hair and blood, oh and I have this nonstop meetings every day, we're trying to implement new techniques in patients and they're changing policies and we may be getting a new coffee maker machine.'' I just stared at this wonderful funny man in front of me, he had everything I didn't know I wanted, he made me laugh with his dark humor, he understand the world is a dark place, and still makes light out of it.

''I will definitely put a restrain order against you mister, but unfortunately you are a great cook so I have to stick with you.'' I kissed him as he approached, very gentle, passionate kiss.''

''I cannot not wait to show you my intensity in some other ways…''I couldn't help but blush.

''But, You're not supposed to be under any stress or strenuous activities at the moment. It will have to wait, I'm sorry, I know that's all you've been thinking about ever since you met me. Using me.'' He pretended to be offended. I move him forward so I could kiss him again. Eventually it turned out in a make out session.''

''You're awful.'' We continued to make out, everything forgotten, all problems aside, I could see past his eyes, how careful he actually was, we had this instant connection, I could say it was love at first sight, I didn't even think that could ever happen to me. It was a shame it was in such a difficult moment, but I couldn't push James away, I wanted him.

''Wow, I think I'll have you for breakfast instead''I said taking big breaths after the wonderful make out session we just had.

''I can say the same thing, how can you make your mouth taste like strawberry.''

''it's this thing called toothpaste…'' I said looking at him with a serious face.

''I need to try that then…okay let me kiss you one more time, and I'll be gone, You're making me late again..'' he left after five more minutes and left me with a lingering feeling of his lips in mine. This was awesome. I went to stand up and eat breakfast, blueberry pancakes, with a small rose and fruit punch juice. I ate this delicious yet thoughtful breakfast, it reminds of the day we first met, we talked about food, and I did tell him about my obsession with fruit punch juice beverages. After I while I noticed I was alone, Hotch was long gone, I didn't even noticed when he had left. Rossi did appear after almost an hour, said Hotch had call him to come and pick me up, because he had to take Jack to school. All of my thoughts this morning came back and I started to feel horrible for him, I felt like I was punishing him, but I'd rather stay with James that with Hotch and that was the decision I had made, Hotch would have to understand that, I would have to talk to him eventually about his sudden feelings.

* * *

''Hey'' I could hear Rossi trying to get my attention from where I was sitting at the table, we were having dinner, I was really tired, and I couldn't help thinking about everything.

''Sorry, I was thinking''

''Can I ask about what?''

''What am I going to tell her?''Rossi new now I was talking about the baby.

''About her dad?, there is still plenty of time to think about it gatina, talk to me about how you've been feeling, I know it's been hard, and I know you are doing your best to let us in, but there is still this side of you that says this things is not really you, is just a cover.''

''I've told you all you needed to know.''

''Yes you have, that was a long time ago, you barely talk about what happened, it's like you don't want to be aware of what's happening.'' And now dinner became into an interrogatory.

''ok then fucking tell me how I should fucking feel, because I'm very aware of what happened, I have a living proof growing inside me, every day. I don't need to voice it out…''I said looking at his face and regretting my words.''I'm sorry, I just..fuck all of this, I imprisoned in my own body, I want to forget this ever happened, I'm just very happy if you couldn't tell, that I didn't get to experience what happened, I feel fucking useless, a ragdoll, life has come back at me for all of my sins, and you know what, I deserve every bit of it…'' I stand up, dinner half eaten, I see Rossi standing up too, at this point, I know my words all are harsh and I'm being mean to myself full of anger.

''You don't. Nobody deserves that and you and I know that, sit down here, let's talk'' his face was enough to make me calm, hormones being responsible for the drastic change, I could see Rossi let the breath he was holding go out of his lungs.

''I've almost died a thousand times and neither heaven nor hell will take me, so they came to an agreement to let me here and suffer while they decide.''

''You've done more good than bad.'' I can only breathe through my frustration and let myself go in Rossi's embrace. I had a view to Rossi's patio, and the son of a bitch was there. Smoking a cigar, I started to tense, could feel his eyes on me, I immediately went for my gun and then I remembered it wasn't there.

''Rossi he is there.''That got Rossi on his feet, he did have his gun with him, and he looked into the direction I was looking at.

''He is too calm, it may be one of the patrol officers taking a smoke''

''No…''The man outside was standing still, still smoking, like waiting for Rossi to come out.

''Stay here…''

''Okay…I'm sorry…you're right.'' There was a knock on the door.

''That must be one of the guys, too early I must say, we were going to have a boy's night once you were asleep, is like 8, I told them to come at 10.''

''Okay…''I had a bad feeling about this, but Rossi was right the man outside wasn't making any movements as if he were in danger, not even the now visible gun on Rossi made the man outside flinch. I went to open the door as Rossi went into the patio. I could see one of the officer through the peephole, So I just opened the door.

''Hey, there is a man in the pa…''He grabbed my shoulder forcefully, at the same time as another officer popped out and pointed a gun at Rossi's head. The figure outside was now moving forward.

''Drop the gun agent, it's just a chat we're trying to have.''The man behind me said, pointing his gun to my head, Rossi dropped his gun, and now we were defenseless, the two man that were supposed to keep guard outside, were now threatening us with our lives. They sat us down opposite side from the living room, Rossi's was facing back to the patio.

The strange man outside finally made his appearance, and I knew this wasn't going to end very pretty.

''Hey my love, I've missed you…'' Richard the man that had put me through this hell said.

* * *

 **Yasss… next chapter will be coming up soon.**


	10. BEFORE THE STORM

[Escriba aquí]

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **So there is a big hurricane coming, category 5 (Today), I don't know if I'm going to be uncommunicated for months, they said that it may leave us with no electricity for a few days or weeks, so there you go. New chapter. 3**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (You never know)**

''You won't get away with this Richard…''

''ahh…My name, it sounds like heaven coming out from your mouth…''he said with menacing tone while approaching me.''It makes me want to hear you say underneath me. That was one thing I didn't get to hear from you while making love '' I looked away. I was going to kill this man, beliefs aside if the opportunity was given, he continued to approach me.

''Get away from her…''Rossi yelled from where he was sitting, Richard was approaching me, and I wouldn't let show how scared I was. I glared at him.

''Tape his mouth, this is a private conversation, it will be short but I need this… and you''He said looking at Rossi..''You are not to interrupt this, this is between me and the mother of my child.''Rossi was tied up with ropes, and now he had a tape on his mouth. He probably thought I wasn't going to put up a fight, but I did as he started to play with my hair, I kicked him in the groin and then his face, one of the intruders grabbed me by the hair and held me down on the chair with one arm around my neck.

''You don't touch her, she is pregnant.''Richard screamed at the man who was holding me down. Surprisingly Richard slapped me hard on one cheek to try and incapacitate me and then started put me in similar restrains that matched Rossi's.

''Emily for God's sake, you're pregnant, I didn't think you would put up a fight, I'm sorry I slapped you, but you made me do it. You need to start taking care of yourself.''

''Fuck you…''I continue to glare at him like my life depended on it.

''I understand this is not a normal relationship.''

''It's not even one, you're fucking mad, you've turn yourself into a criminal, a monster, the kind of monster that you are supposed to incarcerate''

''That's the only way I could make this work, you are just so unreachable. And you don't let anyone in, you needed someone to give you love, I could see that when I first met you, you need someone to give a family, I couldn't let you die without something as beautiful as a child, our child.'' He was now stroking my hair, and there was nothing I could do but to look away, and the baby started kicking as if she had recognized her father's voice, and the stress I was put into.

''Why the fuck are you here?''A small groan came out as the baby started kicking harder.

''I wanted to hold you, you have no idea of how much it hurts me not to touch you, and look at you from far away, my child growing inside you. I want to feel her.''He said as he lifted my shirt, stomach exposed, I felt violated as he felt my baby kicking.

''This will be the last time you get to do this.''My threats fell into deaf ears

''This is magical, I love you so much.''He was now stroking my hear leaning against my head way too close to my face. I then realized his intentions and spat at him, this seem to anger him more, and he went and slapped me harder, this time almost knocking me out, I could hear Rossi struggling and the man that was behind Rossi flinching.

''I am not enjoying this side from you very much my love.''Richard said while holding a piece of my hair in his tight grip.

''If this is all you wanted then go…''

''No…like I said… I missed you…''

''You have to be fucking kidding me, go away from me and my real family.'' He started to stroke the side of my face and massage behind my ear like a lover would.

''Your words won't hurt me, you were made for me, God told me.''

''Let me go… you're hurting me and the baby…''I tried to reason with him.

''I'll go after I get what I want.''He took a small needle from his pocket.

''Don't do this, you'll hurt the baby, stop…''now tears were streaming down freely, I could let him hurt me but not my baby. Rossi was so agitated the chair fell into the floor.

''It won't, it's safe…what will hurt the baby is you being all stressed out while I'm making love to you…I need you…''the one man behind Rossi looked desperate now.

''C'mon man, you told us it was just talking, I can't let you do this.. I can't let you rape a pregnant woman.'' And those were the last words that would come out of that man, Richard shoot him in the face and he fell into in an instant death, hopefully that was enough to wake up the housekeeper maid that was probably about to sleep, there was a little guest house where she would sleep during the week, or just enough to alarm the neighbors, it was about 9 PM, it would at least an hour before the guys were supposed to come, I was now thinking they may come across a crime scene when they come.

''If you do your job well, you will be receiving his part too.'' He directed his word at the other man that was in the middle of the living room, he now was struggling to get Rossi into a sitting position. The man Showed little hesitation before nodding at Richard. He didn't even think twice and shoot him too.

''Stop''it was barely above a whisper.

''What was that honey''I cringed at the endearment.

''You're killing people, you don't have to do…''If Rossi could only talk, he still had the stupid tape over his mouth.

''You two.'' He said pointing at Rossi and Me.''You think I'm devolving...you're thinking I'm going crazy, I AM NOT!,'' I had to roll my eyes at this, this man was clearly insane, he kept talking about having us under his control and what not, I was very exhausted already and tried to focus somewhere else other than this imagery I had in front of me, started looking at the small details that were scattered everywhere in Rossi's house, he kept talking for another few minutes but I was not longer putting any attention, I kept taking breaths so I wouldn't stress out and I wouldn't have deliver the baby in Rossi's living room, Richard was in front of me, pacing around, no longer in control.

''I can't do anything now, the shots may have alerted the neighbors, We'll have to go away like last time, it will be a few days, then I'll bring you back, you could deliver our baby at any second now.''he said between kisses, kissing my neck, I was at shock, too disgusted.

''Stop…''Tears were about to fall. He took the syringe out again.

''I can't stop myself from loving you…''He said rubbing my thighs.

''Don't do this…''Tears were falling down my cheeks, I couldn't endure to even look at Rossi, I could hear him struggling while he kept touching me.

''Don't fight this…is going to happen whether you like it or not. We have to stop. I'll go get the car ready.''

''I won't go anywhere with you.'' I spat at him.

''What could make you change your mind?.''He said pointing the gun at Rossi and shoot once very close to his head.''I think that is enough warning'' after he finished that sentence, I could see movement in the patio again. This time I could clearly see Hotch, he probably didn't have a clear shot, since Rossi was in the middle of his target. Richard went for the needle again.

''NO!...I will go, just…I don't want to hurt the baby…our baby.''That made him stop.

''Don't play tricks on me, it's no Halloween yet. I will let you say Goodbye to agent Rossi, you will see him in a few days, and then I will come back to get you to sleep, I can't let you know where our magic place is.'' I nodded, I really hoped the guys had my back before it was too late. And just like that Richard went out the door, and I could hear little commotion outside, probably Morgan taking him down, wish I could have seen his face, Hotch came in, and released Rossi First, after I told him I was okay.

''Is it finally over?, that easy?'' I said as I heard the sirens from the police, the neighbors had call the police then.

''Are you okay?, we'll take you to an hospital…''

''I'm okay, I was focusing on not stressing out, and it worked… for a while.''

''I'm glad that both of us are fine, but I would be at peace of mind you go to a Hospital, do it for this hold man.''Rossi said while hugging me.

''Will do, Get checked too, Old man.'' He smiled at me, we were outside, Richard was probably under custody of one of the officers, I was surprised at my sudden good humor, I guess I would blame hormones again. It was a strange but good feeling when the guys started to dial the girls on the team, that the main character of my nightmares was apprehended. It was something, it's not the closure I wanted, but is the End that I would take.

''It's not over yet.''Hotch said with a very sad smile, and I tried to return it with a little smile.

''But it will be soon.''

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, AND LOL, IT WILL NOT END THERE, THERE IS STILL MUCH TO THE STORY. WELL, HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT. Again there is a huge hurricane hitting my little Island today. I may or not post in a few days or weeks, I may not have internet service or electricity. At least locals like to do memes and chill out during this situations.**


	11. LIFT

**Chapter 10**

 **So… the hurricane barely did anything to where I live, thank you for your prayers, nearby islands got so many damages, I can't even think how lucky we got… so this is a fluffy chapter I guess… Next few chapter will be as well, OR WILL THEY!? Mhwahaha.**

1 month after.

''I'm ready for you to come out at any moment.'' I said rubbing my big and round belly, resting at my desk at the BAU, 9 months pregnant, full term pregnancy, and I've never more ready for the baby to come out.

'' Hey, what are you doing here?!, I thought you were at the hospital talking about delivering options.''JJ asked as she came out of the conference room, the team exited the conference room as soon as JJ started speaking. Curious and worried about me being there.

''Relax, they say it was okay to wait another week, if nothing happens, I will consider C-section or an induced labor, everything is fine, I feel like I can still kick a door down.''At this Derek Grimaced.

''I'm not disable, I want to go out on lunch with you guys, I miss you.'' Ever since Richard got arrested, all I've been doing is staying at Rossi's, everything was going well, Richard will get sentenced for life, with multiple charges, from kidnapping to murder, one of the police officer survived the attack, but would stay paraplegic all his life and would go to some kind of special Jail too, the other one died after a few days in come, if he had survived he would be a vegetable, brain dead. It was hard on their families, I felt it too, they tried to stop Richard at some point, but what they did was wrong. James had been wonderful, we dated a few times, we would have dinner with Rossi as well, and it wasn't even awkward at all, Rossi approved of the relationship, and knew that we wouldn't be doing any strenuous activities, James was making sure of it, it was sweet of him waiting until after the baby was born, I still had no idea how a man would be capable of waiting that long for someone, Hotch had stopped trying completely and had distanced himself after James and I had officially started dating, I knew he would someday get over it.

''Yay!''Penelope yelled, ''Let's go…''She said grabbing JJ and Reid's hand and pulling them with her to the exit.

''You never got to sign the paperwork for your maternity leave, let me go get them.''Hotch said.

''It's okay, you guys go ahead, you know what to order. It won't take more than a few minutes.''it took about 5 minutes to sign a paper that would prevent me for working on the field for at least 3 months after pregnancy. Hotch wanted to talk about putting a restraining order to stop Richard from sending me or our team letters, he had been receiving them and asked if I wanted to read them.

''No, he is gone, that is what matters, I won't be worrying about him for the rest of my life.'' Hotch understood, and soon after we were waiting for the elevator.

''After we go out on lunch, I will have to tell Rossi to lock you in, it makes me nervous, you're a little time bomb.'' He said, we were now alone in the elevator.

''Are you calling me fat agent?'' I did look like I had twins inside.

''No. I'd never, let's say the baby inside is… Which is good.'' I just stared at him with a serious face.

''You're calling my baby fat?!''

''Chubby fat, and you can't deny that, good job.'' He said patting my back.

''I know, I am getting use to this…it's like we have become one, but I really can't wait to meet her… I have finally made peace with myself…''

''Glad to hear that.'''

''Yeah and you know….'' The elevator lights started blinking all out of the sudden, and after a second the elevator stopped violently, Hotch had me cornered, holding me in place, trying to protect me from whatever was happening.

''What happened? We're stuck?'' Hotch nodded, I felt his breath to close to my mouth.

''You can let go…'' Hotch immediately let go of me.

''I'm sorry'' I could tell he felt like he was stepping on a boundary.

''It's okay, Oh my God! Are you kidding me right now''

''I'll call someone''He said after pressing the emergency button, I decided to text JJ and the guys, they responded with a we'll come back, I responded back with a, make someone order the food, I'm still hungry, it won't take long. Hopefully.

''Wouldn't it be perfect if I started having contractions right now'' I said while looking at Hotch to make light of the situation, he didn't think it was funny. He kept trying to reach someone on the outside. After a few minutes of talking he got his answers.

''Is completely shut off, it will take a while for them to fix it, don't even think about stressing out or having this baby in the elevator.''

''You should stop stressing out, I'm calm, Help me sit down on the floor.''

''I don't think that's a good idea…''

''My feet are swollen Hotch, If is going to take more than an hour, I'd like to rest my feet'' He then took his jacket off and threw it on the floor, what a sweet gesture, and then helped me down. He sat down next to me in silence, and I started to play on my phone and he was somehow finding that interesting.

''You don't have games on your phone?''

''No, just calling purposes.'' I smiled at him.

''Okay, download a multiplayer game so we can play.'' He didn't understand what I had said.

''Just give me your phone.'' He handed the phone immediately. After a few minutes I had downloaded street fighting, knowing he must had played this game and would know how to, and that he did, he beat me at least a phew times, until my phone started ringing, James was calling.

''Hey James… No, I'm good…I want to wait just one more week, if nothing happens, I'll have them induce the labor…No…the only way I'm staying home is if you and Rossi combine cooking skills…Then I'll let Rossi now, I will call you later, bye love.'' Hotch was playing solo now, it was impossible for him not to hear the conversation.

''You didn't tell him you were stuck in an elevator.''

''He would have come…he is in Cuba, helping people in need and attending a conference, he didn't want to leave, I made him, he has been calling ever since, he is taking a flight later this afternoon.''

''He is a good guy.''

''Yes.. let's go back to playing games… I's getting hot in here.''

''You feeling okay?, it's not hot at all.'' He said worried.

''Yeah, hormones, I don't know.''After a while we had to stop playing, batteries were running low, and we had to keep communication with those outside.

''JJ texted me, they haven't fixed anything yet, they are getting someone to force this open, they'll give them another hour.'' I sighed.

''are you feeling okay? Really?''

''It's getting even more hot, I'm not really feeling comfortable anymore, this was it's too hard to lean on.''

''Lean on me, I don't want you hurting yourself…''Of course he would offer. I accepted his offer thought, and it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward at all. I then felt like I needed to sleep.

''How long has it been?''I said in my groggy state

''40 minutes…''

''Sing me a lullaby, I want to know if it works, sing Jack's favorite.'' Hotch almost choked, but then proceeded to sing.

''Poor Jack, his father's voice is horrible.''I started to crack in laughter, and he did too.

''He thinks I should do singing, you just don't have good taste, and it is working because you're about to sleep''

''Uhum, that's because I'm tired, that way I don't have to hear you singing.'' Not too long after I fell asleep.

''What!, There is a pregnant woman inside, tell them to stop trying and to get us out!'' I woke up to Hotch's voice and him stroking my hair, he was trying hard not to raise his voice. But didn't succeed.

''What happened?''I asked sitting against the wall again.

''They are still trying to fix the damn thing.''

''How long has it been?''

''2 hours…''

''What?! Are they crazy, call them again…tell them... my water broke'' He looked at me with a lost face.

''Are you, right now?!'' I managed to suppress my laughter.

''No… do you want to get out?'' He called to the outside and demanded to speak to the director, and 30 minutes after we were out, safe and sound.

.

''Are you okay?'' Morgan asked.

''I'm hungry and that's not okay.'' Reid came almost running to me with a bag of food.

''I love you'' Spencer smiled very proud, happy to help a pregnant woman.

''Now…let's take this… good elevator down, I'm not eating here.'' Well that elevator did work, it was getting dark thought, we had been in the elevator for almost 5 hours, I would've freaked out without Hotch, I got to rest and not stress in there. After a few minutes of hugs, Hotch wanted a few words with me before I left with Rossi.

''Hey… do me a favor and go back to your doctors tomorrow, just to make sure everything is okay.'' Hotch said from a few inches apart.

''I'm completely fine, really…'' He had a not so convinced look.

''I'm for real, I'm wouldn't do anything to harm the baby… I'm going to see James tonight, I will have him check my pressure…''Ughh I didn't think the last sentence through, Hotch immediately distanced himself, I didn't want to hurt him in anyway but I just knew that we wouldn't work together, it is best, if we keep distance, I couldn't lie, I felt attracted to him, I am still. But this is something that wouldn't be convenient for neither of us, and he understood that, at least I thought, it was hard to see a man with the biggest composure and poker face crack. Luckily Rossi was there to save me from saying anything further, not that he was listening.

''So… it's been confirmed we are having dinner and one or two drinks at mi casa, you are invited Hotch, Emily you cannot escaped, James know and he is very worried, you should call him, I don't you are to leave ever again, unless if the reason if to deliver that baby.

''Oh my God, who told him, he ''ordered'' me to be on bedrest after the appointment today, he will never stop talking about risks now, he can be worse than Reid at times.''

''But we may have different information, and his is so much better because he is had practice…'' Spencer interrupted and defended James.

''that means that you won't be spreading any facts in the following hours or days?!'' I asked with a puzzled look trying to teased him.

''No… Actually I was thinking about why your pregnancy as become full term and it's really interesting…the…''In a synchronized motion we all left spencer as we went to our designated cars, he stopped rambling after realizing everybody was leaving and got into one of the cars as well, and that night was very good, it was nice to have a real family you could count on any circumstances.

 **So I just find it funny, not that this something that I'd have to write, because I don't like excuses about long time inactivity when posting fanfics, but like… pray for me to have good luck?yeah?well you see Chihuahua went missing the day of the hurricane; after I left home in the early hours, my dog was like trying really hard to go with me and started yelling/barking/dying for me to take him to a walk or something, after I finally left, he got out and never came back. At least my other two dogs and my cat don't plan to leave me, Laptop broke, just got a new one, cellphone is broken, I don't really care about my cellphone being broken, I can at least make phone calls, That happened 1 /5 week ago, the last 4 days I've been on a medical license so I could get a few tests done, because I have a hypertensive crisis, I'm just 21 so I'm doing everything that I'm told to in order to prevent this from killing my sorry ass, if I have to quit my job then fine yasss, but this bitch is tiring, my butt hurts all the time because it gets all tingly and what not. Medicine is making me weaker somehow(I've told the doctor) and yeah whatevs. It's also kinda cool having this written in here, because you know boiii, I can read this back. I don't know…TO BE CONTINUED. (I'm thinking about uploading again tomorrow) yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	12. BIRTH

**Chapter 12**

 **Hello, I'm back.**

 **You're back, Hi.**

 **The baby.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

''A few more days?...please?'' I said with pleading eyes.

''... Didn't you say you were ready to have the baby at anytime?, we were all afraid leaving you

alone the whole week while we were away on the case.'' JJ said trying to convince to go to the hospital to induce

labor.

''Oh, how did it go...the case?'' It was a small gathering we had at Rossi's, last few months everything had been held at Rossi's, the reason

being me and them being scared of putting too much stress on one of our outtings.

''Oh, Do not change the subject. You're not ready, are you?''

''I'm not ready, I'm afraid, I don't want to, let her come out whenever she wants. it's not doing any damage

to me or her, at all.'' Tried to reason with JJ.

''Well let them check up on you...please?''now it was her saying it with pleading eyes.

''It's not necessary, James took me to the hospital yesterday and everything is okay, they advised me to come back

if there was any pain or if I was actually going on labor.''

''And aren't you tired?''

''Never been better, except when she kicks.''

''Okay, what about you text me or yell if anything happens?''

''That's what I had planned on doing since the beginning.''

''Is there a name yet?'' She asked giving up on the subject.

''No... I'll think about it when she is born, I don't know how to do this...I'm pretty sure I will call her baby until she turns 80.''

''Hope you are alive by then.'' She snorted.

''I would have given you my most powerful glare but rigth now my eyes are focusing on this movie in front.''

''Henry and Jack areatching it. You are looking at James picking up ... you pervert!''

''I didn't say which movie I was watching. stop looking at my man's ass.'' I whispered as I covered her eyes with my hands. and then JJ

took them away to sneak peek

''James! you threw popcorn under the table too.'' I said loud enough from the kitchen for him to hear it in the living room.''

''Thank you my love.''He leaned into the table.

''Nice.'' JJ said and I covered her eyes once more.

''Hey...what are you looking at...''Garcia said as she entered the kitchen and turned to the other side.''What a nice view you have here, he must live at the gym,

I will take this seat rigth in front with you.

''And he is mine.''I now had to cover both of their eyes but that technique failed and my hands slipped down to the countertop.

''If I was you I would have this baby rigth now, so I could you know, I guess you're not doing it with him.'' Garcia whispered

''What? oh, everything is just about finding comfortable positions, going slow and being quiet because you know...

my place is not done yet and going to his is not an option anymore too many stairs and I can't move.''

''You naughty girl!, you never tell us details.''

''And it will remain like that Garcia.''

''you are no fun.'' JJ said with a pout

''I have to pee.'' I blurted out

''Thank you for letting us now, that another thing you can feel better about if you have this baby, no bladder issues.''Garcia started rambling

''you probably pee like the niagara falls every day.''

''No, I don't. I pee like a normal pregnant woman.''

''No, you don't. I didn't pee that much when I was pregnant'' JJ stated

''every pregnancy is different JJ, mine has been pretty weird.''

''That's a fact''

* * *

Evening was approaching and everyone had left early, that left Rossi and I eating dinner like the so many times we have had in the past few months. I was going to miss

him so much once I moved to my new home, it would be lonely, of course I have James now, but our relationship had just started and so far it was working, he was caring

and accepting, he understood what had happened and that created a new found intimacy between each other, it was comforting.

''I'm going to miss you so much old man.''

''You don't have to, stay here...I know you must go on with your life, I'm a lonely italian man, the company is more welcomed than you think, pretty soon,

I won't have anyone to show off my cooking.''

''Oh of that you be sure that you will, I still need practice, and I will always be hungry.''

''Then you will make me a very happy old man.''He showed me his beautiful smile.

''You know what else will make you happy?''

''We have a due date?'' I couldn't even be surprised that he guessed already.

''Yes..Tomorrow.. September 4th, I have already text the doctor that I'll admit myself in the afternoon, I don't know how much it will take, I just know that tomorrow seems

to be day that I want to bring her.''

''That makes me very happy''He went to hug me, clearly excited.

''It's the best timing, you just came back from a case, so it will take a few days or an emergency for you guys to go out.''

''Perfect, I was afraid I was somehow going to miss this.''

''and for that reason, you'll be the hand that I will be holding on when I give birth?''

''There you go making me more happy, too bad it's too late to adopt you.''

''Oh dang, I missed the oppurtunity of having a rich father.''

''Your parents are still rich, just in case you don't remenber''

''I mean a cool rich father.''he kissed the top of my head like a father would.

''Finally I'm cool and hip.'' I had to laugh at that, I would miss him.

''Promise you'll go to work tomorrow, you can tell them tomorrow, I don't want anybody pushing me into going early, I'll pack up a few things tomorrow,

I will let James or you take me in the afternoon, depends on how I am feeling by then.''

''I will take the afternoon off, so I can take you, I'm way to excited.''

''Okay, so that's it, I will head to bed now, to save up energy.''

''Sweet dreams''

* * *

Woke up early to really start up my day, and to make sure Rossi would go to work, Had fruit to digest early, I had watch and learned way too much about pregnancy to know that

it wasn't good to be eating crap before having a baby, I thougth about having this baby in the most natural way, if it comes to C-section at some point I won't hesitate to go that way

either, the doctor had said it was okay for me to deliver the baby naturally, not even my injuries were impeding it from happening.

''Shit...that hurt..are you doing that baby?''A sudden back pain startled me while packing up and it felt like any other kick.

from that point I decided to relax a few hours, watched a movie and napped trough the movie, and continued to do double check everything, making sure the nursery was

clean enough, that it had all that was going to be neccesary, and repacked everything once more, making sure everything I need for the hospital was there. A couple of hours

after I thought it was a good idea to have a nice and warm bath to calm my nerves, I had read somewhere that was good with the backpain too, it was easy to get into the tub

that was pretty much a jacuzzi, it was a good idea so far, music in the background, all relaxed, I was planning of being there for a long time, at least sometime before Rossi came home

in an hour or two. the back pain had resurfaced again.

''Ouch, try to relax, I have place all of this roses and aromatic thingys in the water to relax, you have been giving me kicks all days and back pain all day...''sudden realization hit me as

another contraction broke my thougths, thid time so hard I had manage at least to grab the railing on one side of the big tub and started to push out of instint.

''Not rigth now, hold on...''I tried to reach out for my phone after calming down a little, this couldn't be happening, I could feel a large discharge coming out from down there and of

course the phone was sligtly out of reach, and the contraction had hit back again. This time around I had screamed as I held the railing, and started to push again almost involuntary.

''C'mon, this is not way I wanted you to come out, why do you have to disobey me like that baby...please...''I had started crying, helpless, no hand to hold onto, Tried to stand up once

to no avail, the pain wouldn't let me stand up to reach out for the phone. I had been then for almost half an hour trying to calm down and going trhough painful contractions

I just hadn't come to terms yet as to what was happening until my eyes reach down my legs, and I could see a really tiny head.

''Oh god!, calm down...You've watched a lot of videos of woman having their babies in bathtubs, and Reid has told you about it, you can do it.''This time I knew what was happening,

there was no turning back, I was going to have this baby rigth now, a newfound streng to go on grew in me as I held the railing and started to push between contractions. I had stopped

crying and focused on making sure the baby was coming out, 10 minutes it took for her to come out half of her body was out already, and helped her up by lifting her up with my hands

and to make her land on my chest, big breaths were coming in and out for a second, I started to palm on her tiny back so I could start making her cry to make sure she was okay, and

that she did, it was beautiful, it was me and her and the world, everything forgotten aside, I took a small razor blade that was in a corner to cut the umbulical cord, my baby

was healthy and I was pretty much okay, the water filled up in blood and what not didn't matter at all.

''Hey there...you're here outside..you are so beautifull, look at you hair, all of that hair, black hair like your mommy...'' I started sobbing, finally something really good and magical

I could say it had happened in my life.

''and those eyes, wow, you are all mine, beautiful...I love you more than anything...''She had blue eyes, that looked nothing like his father had, this eyes held hope.

''I'm sorry...I can't stop crying, I love you so much...''I felt like the luckiest girl in the world as she held one of my fingers in her tiny hand, a minute or two I had her latched on my breast.

''You are very hungry...I can't wait for you meet all of your aunties and uncles...They will be very happy to see you.''I was a completly new me, a mother. I stayed there never leaving her

eyes, after a few more minutes, I didn't feel any pain, and I couldn't believe myself, but I felt strong enough to get us both out of the bathtub.

''You know what, you and I we aren't that clean, let's take a shower together and then we can wait for someone to come home.''I didn't even feel the need to reach for my phone

anymore, I knew that we were in perfect health, and I didn't want to interrupt they way that this was going, it was still the most magical moment ever, I gently washed her under the

glente spread of the shower head and cleaning myself as well, after cleaning out, it had surprised me that I hadn't gotten any call or no one was home, I placed my baby on the middle

of the bed, being the first times in many months being apart from her, and it was like I needed her back touching my skin to feel she was there, suddenly I was missing her, but I couldn't

stay naked any longer, I just threw on a long comfortable dress, and layed on the bed with the baby wrapped on in a blanket, staring at her face and counting all of her fingers.

''I have to take you to the hospital okay?, so they can vaccinate you, but mommy will be there don't worry.''I kept rocking my baby while she made all kind of faces, like trying to

understand what I was saying to her.

''Emily, we're here, I brougth the girls with me because they were too excited, they guys are heading to the hospital later.'' that was Rossi yelling getting close to my room.

''Come up, I have a surprise.''

''You're not saying no again, rigth?''JJ yelled now, clearly approaching the room.

''I'm one hundred percent sure I can't go back.''

''Oh good because...''she became drop quiet when she opened the door.''What?..How...'' I smiled at her it was very rare to catch her speechless, this was way more fun.

''OH MY GOD...IS THAT!''Garcia's scream made the sleeping baby almost wake up and that made her groaned a little. They approached me and the baby, with tears now.

''OMG, OMG, she is so cute...how did this happen did you go to the...''

''It just happened.'' That moment the baby woke up, screaming, I started to rock her again, and that calmed her almost instantly.

''So adorable, she has so much hair, beautiful...''JJ said without stuttering with tear in her eyes.

''I swore I could hear a baby crying from downst...'' Rossi stood at the door speechless.''That's a baby.''

''Yes, it is, come I'll let you carry her first.''Rossi suddenly came back to reality and when to held her, to also make sure he wasn't making things in his mind.

''I'm jelaous.''Garcia said

''Oh you two have held babies before.''

''But not this one.''JJ said with a pout.

''Congratulations, she is so beautiful, but how...''Rossi was still clearly stunned.

''two hours ago, I decided to take a bath, contractions had started, it seemed like it was an eternety, but it actually went by really fast, by the way the bathtub is a mess, placent and all

yuck.''

''Our woman is a superwoman, I knew all along.''Garcia squealed.

* * *

More stunned reactions and faces as we got to the hospital as expected.

''Garcia told me everything, I can't believe this, you are made out of gold.''

''I wished, well...team meet little Gracie, Grace meet the team.''

''Adorable name'' Reid said uncharascterically.

''It's my.. It's my middle name.''

''I know, like you, little Gracie has brougth me unexpected Joy and you'll be her cool auntie.''

''I am already, I bought her like a zillion things, I forgot because this is too much, oh my God.''

''There is plenty of time don't worry.''

James showed up a few moments after working in the same hospital I was supposed to deliver the baby in, like expected, they checked us both, and gave little Gracie all

she needed to start her life with no complications, little after an hour we were free, and thankfully healthy enough to be back home and that we did, almost the whole team left

as to not overwhelm the baby, leaving with only the two girls, I was very much exhausted, adrenaline had rushed down, and I felt it was much needed to rest, I trusted the girls to

take care of our new girl wihch rigth now layed next to me on bed, they helped to clean and to keep an eye on us, the rest of day, I spent it being thankful, and making silly jokes

with JJ and Penelope, only once my mind drifted one to the horrible events that led to this moment. that, would haunt me forever, what really matter was the life I had created

and on how much my life would change hopefully for the better.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I took inspiration in Kourtney Kardashian's birth episode and youtube home delivery videos, even on of a woman standing up,**

 **I thougth for all women if would be painful to have a baby even more so witouth the help of an epidural or intervention,**

 **but I've learned that for some very lucky women it comes easy. I hope that becomes the case when I someday have children.**

 **So...yeahh...this was the chapter..I'm trying to find a way to fit drama in the next chapters. It's not over yet. MWAHAHAHA**

 **and BTW my health has gotten better (not really but a little) Results came back normal, but I still had high blood pressure, they have lowered it, and now**

 **we're looking into more causes resulting in this BS, it may be my working hours, BS too, I take everything way too chill, I don't crack or stress under pressure**

 **ever, so yeah..that's least I am on medical leave until next week. Nothing much to do home, Hurricane Maria is now above my island, thankfully is now a**

 **category 3 tropical storm, so all good, there is no electricity thougth, it sucks, so I will be uploading this either when the internet is back up or from my broken phone.**

 **lol, I should write another fanfic, called ''me writing about nonsense shit not even me cares about.'' it's fun. I also like reading author's inside of their lives on every chapter too.**

 **There is no electricity, this is why I have blessed you with this litterally, personal diary . My laptop has now given up on me too, electricity sucks.**


	13. AFRAID

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay, I started a new story and I wrote this chapter and somehow, I lost it, and I wasn't about to post a new story without a new chapter from this one lol. CRIMINAL MINDS IS LIT FAM.**_

* * *

Ten months have passed and little Gracie was able to stand up on her own, I had come back to the BAU, James had been a blessing, I trusted him with Gracie I would often leave Grace with him when I left for cases, he would look out for her after daycare, James had moved in, it was easier, the relationship was getting to a point where it had gotten serious, he admired what I did, he has seen horrors at his Job too, and he was happy that what I was doing was to prevent horrible stuff happening to people in the future, when Gracie was born, he was nothing but sweet to her, he tried to spoil her in every way possible, one of James nieces, one of who he would spent weekends with had passed away due to rare disease, and he felt responsible because he never saw the signs, he would made sure Grace was healthy in every way possible and would never fail to entertain her. Gracie had started saying words, she would call James papa, and I somehow accepted that, James was pretty content too but Grace would also referred to the male part of the team as papa too, and they found it sweet and took the role as one for her as well, I thanked whoever was out there, that Gracie's blue eyes were nothing like her real father, her fathers were menacing and were pure evil, my baby's held hope and were bright, and my love for her only grew further with each passing day.

''Hey, what's in that head of yours?''James approached me on bed, after he had gotten out of the shower.

''Nothing.''I answered way too quick

''Don't get angry with me if there is something then, because you were definitely thinking of something and please don't kill me in my sleep...'' He said as he got under the covers.

''Nuh uh, killing you in your sleep would be too messy and self-incriminatory...''I locked eyes with James as he turned over to me.

''Good.''James kissed me tenderly.''but seriously, is there anything wrong?''

''No...I was just thinking about how much my life has changed, for the better... I have Gracie and I have you..'' I said as I kissed him back with the same pace he had.

''Yeah?''He returned the kiss with more passion this time.

''Yeah...''I said between kisses, it soon got heated as he started to traced his fingers beneath the fabric of my pajamas

''Let's go back to Hawaii..''

''Oh my God, shut up about it already, it has been 2 weeks, why won't you stop?!''For James birthday I decided to take him on a full week trip to Hawaii to get him to relax, it was one trip I needed as well and that we both enjoyed, JJ had shared her nanny over, it was of great help too, to have someone that JJ trusted so much to take care of Gracie and so far, she had been great help she would take care of both JJ's and my children while away on a case, James like myself has a very demanding job, even though his job was pretty much flexible there would often be emergencies at night he couldn't say no to, because at the end it was to save a live, that's why he had understood so well what I and my team did.

''Because, it was the best week of my life!, I got you all to myself, and nothing stopped us from having fun, no real life interruptions...''

''We almost got caught at the beach though.''I said remember the very wild week we had.

''I couldn't control myself, if it had been for me we would've stayed all week in that hotel room, I really enjoyed my birthday.''

''We don't have to be in Hawaii to recreate that...''With very drowsy eyes I challenged him.''Turn off your phone, I will turn off mine too... just to make sure.''

''Yes, Yes, I will do so right now...''I chuckled at James rapid moves to accomplish my orders.

''Okay, then if I remember correctly the way we started our magical part of our trip was when I showed you one of your many surprised which was, a really sexy nightgown I had bought to surprise you.''

''Yes...there is no time for that, I like your birthday suit better...''He said smiling into his kiss as it got deeper.

* * *

An hour later and the small buzzing from a phone woke us up. Neither of us wanted to pick it up.

''Shit, Grace it's going to wake up. Go get it''I cursed it was now 4:20 AM it must be an emergency and we remember we had turned off our cellphones.

''Let's make a bet...if this is for you, I get to buy you a new nightgown...''

''Deal, if it is for you, you will have to...I'll think about it later, I'm going back to sleep, if is Hotch, ask him at what time, and I will be up if necessary.''

''Deal...'' after a few minutes James had come back up, I woke up slightly to know the answer.

''It was for me, there has been a fire and assistance is being needed, I have to go.''

''Oh, that's horrible, let me make some coffee for you...''

''No, you lay down...it's Saturday, sleep in, I will check on Gracie and then go, I love you babe.''He said kissing me.

''Take care...''I said leaving only one eye open and like suggested by James I went back to sleep.

* * *

''James thank you for coming in, it's been all over the news.''A colleague of James started speaking to him talking a bit more of was going on.

''Fill me in, I haven't seen the news, well it happened this morning, right? He asked his colleague

''It occurred in a prison, both guards and prisoners present either a gunshot wound, smoke inhalation or burns, it's ugly, we prioritized those with gunshot wounds, but there are dying on us, we need more help there over a hundred people here and we're still taking more in.'' James stood baffled hearing about such horror story.

''Thanks Sabrina, with that being said I don't there is any more time to lose'' James took those with hits to their head either being a gunshot or a nasty fall or fight, since that was his area. Traumatology ''

...meanwhile...

''Hotchner''Aaron answered within the minute of hearing his phone go off.

''I'm sorry to wake you up sir...''Penelope's frantic voice interrupted his thoughts and set him back to action.

''Don't worry Garcia, it's 7 am anyways, are you okay?...''He asked concerned.

''Yes, is just I was watching the news, there was a big fire, huge fire in a prison where you know who is, there just saying there lots of dead and injured

people...''Hotch had turned on the TV and sure enough they were broadcasting the prison and the people who were trying to turn the fire down.

''Nobody has escaped, right?''Hotch asked even more concerned

''Everything is chaos right now, they're focusing on saving people I don't really know, that's why I'm calling you.''

...meanwhile in the hospital...

James had never in his life had this much work, he considered investing in cloning himself for the future, it had also been exhausting, but he was grateful he had saved one of the guard's life, a bullet was lodged in his brain, as exhausted as he was there was still people needing help, they managed to save those that were in critical conditions, I went to take the chart to check how many of them were left until I crossed a familiar name, it was the same name that had Emily waking up in sweats and have nightmares for the past year. I decided to pay him a visit and went up to he would supposedly be to find an empty bed.

''Excuse me, where is this person?

* * *

''Have you talk to Emily?.''He said presuming she had dialed her friend first.

''That's the thing neither she or James will pick up, my guess is she still sleeping, I even tried their landline to check if I could get Gracie awake at least and got nothing. I called Rossi, he told me to call you since he is on one of his trips and I'm away for the technology thingy conference for the FBI thingy, I want to know my kitten is safe.''

''I got it Garcia, I'll go check, Prentiss' house is very secured, not even a S.W.A.T team can get in, they are just probably ...'' Horrible thoughts about them being together and not wanting to be disturbed started to show up in his head.''Out running or grocery shopping, probably forgot their cellphones. I'll call my contacts to make sure nobody escaped.''

''Okay, call me as soon as you know.''

''You'll be the first.''

''Thank you Hotch.''

* * *

''Hi little one, are you ready for today? just mommy and you, we'll make breakfast together and then we will watch a movie, no distractions, we'll nap all day, what do you think Gracie?'' Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Gracie's silly happy faces, after James left she had slept some more, and had woken up a little after he had left, and plugged in her phone since it didn't have any battery life left, she thought that was weird considering she turned it off last night, maybe she didn't after all.

''Okay, let's play some silly music, and I'll let you dance.''She kissed Gracie to make her laugh, she was grateful her daughter always wakes up happy.

A few minutes later and music was loud, loud enough she didn't get to hear the ring of her phone, she was concentrated on making a decent breakfast for her and Gracie who was dancing on her high chair behind Emily, she would sometimes turn back and make silly faces to her baby daughter.

* * *

''Hey, what are they saying?''Garcia picked up the phone knowing it was Hotch with anticipated news.

''He was on the fire, he is at the hospital, seems like it's very bad, suffered burns all over...He might not survive''

''It is bad that I feel a little tiny bit content about this news.''

''I feel more than a tiny bit content about this, he is where Prentiss' boyfriend works at, I'll try to get in contact with him, he may be there, due to the amount of people that was in the fire, just so we can be at peace.''

* * *

''This man Richard, Check in the burns unit, I think he was one of the severely burned people on the fire.''

''Thank you.''James had curiosity on this man who had attacked his girlfriend with such cruelty, he wanted to know if this man would survive the burns. While getting there he thought about something that he may want to say to him. but what he found was not something he was expecting to see, this man Richard Gordon was laying flat on a bed barely breathing, his face wasn't even visible enough, this man had little chance to survive and he felt satisfied about it, he would tell Emily, she would like to know.

''Is he awake?''James asked one of the nurses.

''Yes, sedated but he is awake and in pain.'' James approached him, wanted to take a close look, one of the man's eyes was open and was looking directly to James.''

''Can you hear me?''James asked and the man nodded, the man didn't seem to recognize him, he seemed to be in too much pain.

''Why Emily?''The man was confused with James question.

''Why Emily Richard?''The man's eyes were wide now, he tried to say something but it came out as a whisper, James had to press his face closer to the man so he could hear.

* * *

''Fuck.''Emily said as she cut herself, was distracting by the electricity going out all out of the sudden and music stopping.

''Feck.''Gracie repeated.

''Shit!, No Gracie don't say that.'' She tried to stop herself but it was too late

''Shit!Poop Mamma!.'' Gracie said even more excited this time.

''I'm just going to be quiet, keep saying Mamma! Mamma!.''

''Mamma!kiss!'' And Emily went around the island in the kitchen to kiss Gracie.

''Pheww, okay back to breakfast.''Emily said as she refills Gracie's juice, sudden darkness would always terrify her. she kept on adding details to the pancakes that were almost finished.

''Dadda!''Gracie said in her adorable baby tone.

''Who are you referring to, I hope you are not wishing James back so he can cook, because I'm very capable myself of making breakfast.'' Emily said still concentrated on making good pancakes, Gracie would soon know all of the guy's name, she would call Hotch, Derek and well everybody that was a male and in her circle dad.

''Mamma!'' She kept chuckling.

''Mommy cooks what you like Gracie...''

''Dadda Hi''

''I think she is trying to tell you that her daddy is home Emily.'' The cooking stopped, spatula fell on the floor, she froze, it couldn't be happening but sure enough it was, She turned back to see Gracie to see Richard holding her in his arms and a gun.

''Don't touch her, get away from her.'' She yelled in fear, how did he get in, he was wearing a enforcement uniform from the Jail he was at.

''She is my daughter, and you can't deny, she is beautiful, she has daddy's eyes and mommy's hair, this is our doing, we made something beautiful.''

''And she is mine, get away from her.'' Richard pointed the gun at Emily.

''What are you doing? You are going to kill me and take her?''

''I could never, you are my children's mother, I'm not happy about the man sleeping in our bed by the way, I hope that he is not good as me.''

''Okay, then what's next, I swear if you something to her I will kill you.''

''I just wanted to meet her, I'm not here to hurt her or you unless you make me, I won't hurt you, Let's go upstairs.''

''I won't go be going anywhere with you.'' she said knowing what it would lead to.''Not with Grace.''

''As much as I would like to make love to you, I don't have much time, until someone is looking for me, I took the power out, from this house,

security is useless without it, you may want to think about fixing that, I want a secure home for you both.''

''Stop this, you were a police office a chief unit, you know what's right and what's wrong. You know the difference''

''Yes, but this is way more important for me, I have a family now, she know how to walk already?''Richard seemed to be living his own fantasy. She placed Gracie on the floor, and let her walked back to me, I held onto her as hard as I could, everything

about what this man was thinking was unpredictable.

''She walks like a champion.''Emily had stood quiet, it was better not to make him angry.

''I want to see her room, let's put her to sleep, I want to see you do it.'' Emily complied because that was the only way she could put Gracie away from the line of fire, she would take her chance once Grace was away from danger, so she went upstairs,

Richard kept his gun visible, to make sure she would remember his threat.

* * *

''Why Emily Richard?'' He repeated the question to the man laying in bed as he got closer.

''My name isn't Richard.''James froze, of course.

''Sorry.'' He sprinted to the outside, in a frantic state.

''Pick up, Pick up.'' He said as he dialed Emily's number multiple times. After a few minutes trying, he got a call from Hotch, he almost hung up on him, being more concerned about Emily, he wasn't close to Emily's house at all, he thought about telling this to Hotch, he would kill the man if necessary.

''James, this is Hotch.''

''I know.''He said trying to control his breathing.

''I'm calling to let you know there is a prisoner there I want you to make sure that is there.''

''He's not, you have to go to Emily's she is not picking up, I'm not that close.'' James could hear movements on the other side of the conversation.

''I'm on my way.''

* * *

After placing Grace on her crib, Richard had gotten a hold of her hair and had dragged Emily to what he believed happen to be her room. and threw her on the mattress. Emily took her chance but he was stronger now, he straddled her on her bed making her immobile.

''...I will kill him, I will wait until the right moment, I will not stand him being next to you, so say your goodbyes, you won't be seeing any other man no more, I need time to gather some money, so we can leave the country, I like the thought of being Isolated, no cellphones, not anything, I just came by, to say hi.''He said caressing her body while she struggled, he was going to do it, and she felt weak, but she wouldn't stop fighting, the phone on her nightstand started to ring, he thought it would stop but it kept ringing, that would interrupt Richard from making his way with her. He got so angry that he shot the phone into pieces, hitting the nightstand as well.

''Fucking phone. you see, that's why we need to leave, there won't be any interruption where we are going to live.'' She cried in fear, his explosive behavior shocked her.

''Let go off me, I beg you don't do this.''

''Shut up.'' He said looking the other way.

''You are raping me.''She continued to cry.

''I am not!''

''That's why you were using drugs.'' Richard slapped her across her face.

''You don't think what you did to me was rape?!, that it was somehow consensual because I wasn't screaming or fighting back like I am now?!''

''You belong to me, I am supposed to take care of you.'' He yelled in her face

''I'll make sure she grows up hating you.''With that he had it.

''Do you want her to grow up without a mother?! Huh?'' He said shaking her. He could hear Gracie screaming from her room, he had to do something.

''You are going to rape me right next to her?!, That makes you the worst criminal, you are a piece of shit Richard, you don't deserve her.''

Richard continued to slap Emily, he took a cloth out, struggle to take it out, she tried her best to not get in contact with the cloth.

''Don't fucking do this''She cried again in fear. Gracie was crying across the room, she was afraid that when she wakes up again, Gracie may not be there or both of them would be gone.

''Stay still, I don't want to hurt you.''He said trying to force the cloth over her face.

''Fuck you!'' She tried her best to kick him, after a few minutes she had stopped struggling and let her mind into the darkness.

* * *

I was confused about baby development for a second, because I started talking at 3, so I thought that every child starts talking at 3, I had that block like for minutes, will post another story.


	14. ON THE RUN

**Hey! Hi! Hello!**

* * *

Now that Emily wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, Richard told himself to get out of the house, it was a bad idea considering that as soon as someone knew he had escaped, a huge search to catch him would start, the only thing he had on mind was his family, his baby girl cries finally got him out of the room, Emily looked so peaceful and quiet laying there, he now had to take care of his little girl.

''Mamma!''Grace was screaming from her crib, very loud, very afraid.

''Hey...The big loud noise scared you?''He said trying to console the daughter he had just met for the first time today.

''Mamma!''She kept squealing and crying, fighting against his biological father's hold.

''She is okay, she is sleeping, let's go to her, she is okay.''He kept holding his baby and rubbing her hair as he brought her into the room he had just been in.

''Look she is asleep.''Gracie calmed down when placed on the bed, she went to hold her mother's back and play with her hair immediately.

''Night night?''Gracie asked her sleeping mother confused.

''she is taking a nap.''Richard had sat down in bed, Grace was in the middle, This was he had fantasized about for the longest time, this is what a normal family would look like in a lazy afternoon. Gracie kissed her mother goodnight even thought light was coming through the window.

''Tuck me in, pwease!.''Gracie babbled. Richard's heart grew big for a second, his daughter had called him dad, but from what he heard before she called everyone dad, still there grew a feeling inside his heart it made him smile.

''Take care of your mom, while I'm gone little one, it won't be long until we are all together like this.''He said to her daughter, who wouldn't stop spooning her unconscious mother, Richard felt proud that his daughter was growing to be a beautiful girl just like her mother, he wanted her to have everything, he would spend the rest of his life making sure his daughter grew up to be strong and powerful he just had to make Emily see it, he would make her learn that he could be a good father, have more children once Emily gets used to their new life. Right now he had to work on resources to get them there, he had to do this quick, he had prepared everything before even going to jail his ultimate plan was to isolate her from the beginning he just had a few things to do, if it hadn't been for his impulses, no one would have even know about them, she would have been a missing person and there wouldn't be any clues, but it was impossible for him to wait he had to have her. After a few minutes of caressing Emily's hair he decided it was time for him to leave.

* * *

''Garcia, is Hotch, track Emily's phone, Richard has escaped, he used a cop's ID to get his way out, we don't know where he is, I need you to call JJ, so they can release his face on every TV screen, a special retail will be called on her house, I'm headed to her house right now, to make sure she is okay, I'll let you know in a few minutes.'' Hotch left a message on Penelope's phone, the line was busy, he'd imagine she was talking to JJ or Emily hopefully. He was afraid about what he might find when he reaches her house, sudden thoughts about haley came into his head, he prayed to not find Emily like he had found Haley.

''Emily!'' Hotch said knocking her door, the door bell ring wasn't working, that was already a warning sign, he waited a minute, he could hear another car approaching, and it was Morgan this time who had showed up.

''Garcia called me. She thought you may need some help if there was trouble inside. James is on his way too.'' Hotch nodded his approval.

''She is not answering the door.'' Hotch tried the knob and it opened, that was another alarming warning sign.

''There's no power.'' Derek noticed while stepping in, everything seemed quiet.

''She was making breakfast. they might not be here.''he said noticing the mess in the kitchen.

''Emily!''Derek shouted.

''Dadda!'' it was faint but it was enough for them to sprint to the second floor, gun still on hand they entered the room where Gracie's voice came from.

''Hey baby girl, you're having a sleepover here.'' Derek said somewhat relieved that they were on bed, it was strange that Emily hadn't woken up since she was a light sleeper, that was until he saw the shattered pieces of wood and her cellphone on her nightstand, he feared his friend was dead. Hotch seemed to notice too, so he quickly picked Gracie up to avoid her eyes from seeing something a kid should not see.

''Emily, hey, wake up...''Hotch tried to move her hair away from her face and realized that they were bruises on her pretty face.

''He was here.''He said and the big room felt small, there was a cloth in the floor, he picked it up.

''It's chloroform.''

''He didn't use strong drugs this time.''Derek included.

''He probably didn't have time to...'' Hotch ran to the bathroom and took a towel and ran the towel under water to make it damp.

''She is going to be okay?'' Derek asked concerned, still holding Grace, her face looking to the other side while he rocked her to sleep.

''Yes, we still have to take her to the hospital, when she wakes up.'' Hotch said while pressing the damp towel on her forehead. A few minutes passed and a slight moan could be heard coming from Emily, Derek's phone had ringed at the same time.

''It's Penelope, Hey baby girl, they're okay. Gordon was here, but they seem to be okay, will take Emily to a hospital just to make sure she is okay''

''Oh God! thank God, The search is on, they are looking for him.''Garcia said through the phone.''Call me when you have more news''.

''Wil do.''Derek said hanging up the phone and concentrated on his friend that was finally waking up.

''Hotch?''Prentiss asked confused.

''yes, how do you feel?''

''My head hurts, where is...'' She said as she grabbed her head from the pounding headache, she became calm whe Grace appeared on her sight, on Derek's shoulder.

''Mama woke up.'' Derek returned the baby to her mother, and she held her baby right away.

''I though he had taken her.''Emily let a few tears go down her face, relief to see her daughter was still there, that both of them were still there.

''Mama don't cry!. Sad'' Gracie said kissing her mother's left cheek something that her mother would do if she was crying.

''I'm okay, Hug mommy'' Emily kissed her daughter and sat down with her on her bed.

''Are you okay?''Derek asked concerned.

''He took the power out, said he didn't have time and he had to gather some stuff so he could leave.'' She breathed throughout her sentence.

''Are you okay?''He asked again.

''Yeah I am.''

''Did he hurt you?'' Hotch said pointing to the bruises on her face he had noticed earlier. she wouldn't look to either of them.

''I tried to fight against him once Grace was out of his reach, my phone was ringing so he shot the cellphone and Grace started crying, I don't remember much

after that, he drugged me.''

''what else did he said to you?''Hotch looked at her, but she was still avoiding his gaze.

''He wants to hurt James...If James had been here, he would have shot him dead.''Emily continued to avoid looking at them.

''James is on his way by the way, he found out Gordon had stolen an ID from one of the jail officers.''Morgan commented

''He used chloroform to dose you off, you could be fine, but I think is best if we take you to the hospital.'' Hotch said trying to be as gentle as possible

''ok...''

''Babe!, thank GOD you are here, are you ok?''James came running into the room , embracing Emily in a tight hug, Emily let herself melt into his embrace, and started crying.

''Yes...He didn't hurt Gracie, we are ok.''

''What Happened...?''With that Hotch and Morgan left the two of them so they could talk. Police was called in, the search for Richard Gordon, news were all over,

this was not going to be easy on any of them.

A few hours later and Emily and Gracie were free to go, Emily was still on shock. they were driving to quantico to talk about strategics now, it was too dangerous to go back to their place, and Emily needed a new phone now that her old one was completely shattered that way she wouldn't have to have someone at her side all the time. James was riding in another SUV, Emily told him she wanted to think about what they were going to but she was just tired of not only him but they guys smothering over her like she was some type of delicate glass. She needed to be alone to recollect herself again, that why she decided to go alone with Rossi, She and Gracie hanging in the back seat, Rossi may be noisy and would like to ask a million questions but he knows when she is not up to it, and respects that besides Gracie needed to be in a calm environment and not be int he middle of the heated conversation that Hotch and Morgan were having about what to do next. Rossi was eyeing Prentiss, she seemed to be in deep thought, he was so angry at the man who was putting her under all of this stress, after all she was a daughter to him, there is nothing he wishes more than for Emily to be happy.

''I don't want to go away, again.''she said. Rossi was about to open his mouth when she interrupted

''But I'll have to, for her.''

''we believe it would be safe, yes.''

''He will come after you, all of you, how...how are we going to do this?''

''The bullpen is the most secure for all of us right now, Strauss...She is not sure about us taking the case and I understand that, because I pretty much want that son of a...'' He stopped after he remembered that Gracie was

in the backseat,'' Well to never see the light again.''Rossi could hear Emily sniffling.

''I love her so much, she is not his daughter, I can't acknowledge that, I'm so scared... I don't want her to know.'' Rossi wasn't expecting this to happen to her to open up.

''She is all you, she is so beautiful, you are a great mother, you know how kids start showing their personalities at a young age and you can tell from wich parent they got theirs?''Emily nodded.

''Well, if I had to guess I would say she is Derek's, you have to stop Derek from babysitting her.'' That made Emily laugh. That's what Rossi was after, a watery smile from her, he would try everything to take her pain away.

''He better stop because Penelope will be jealous...''

''I don't think she will, she is just as over excited as Derek is, Gracie is the only girl the BAU squad...and''

''I can't believe you said squad''Rossi was happy now that he got her to stop crying, not the baby, but the baby mother.

''I'm trying be hip, Jack and Henry are almost teenagers, I need to learn.''

* * *

After a long 4 hours of planning on what would have to be done next, Emily would not be sent far away, just to a safe house where at least three guards would be securing the did have their cellphones to be updated on the outside world, but the wonderful goddess of technology made sure that they were untraceable, they did agreed on being updated every 2 days, they knew it wasn't going to be easy, and they were not going to find Richard who is now an ex convict which happens to have FBI training and is smart.

* * *

two weeks later and things were heating up at the safe house, the three guards were no longer needed, that left only one, and all Emily wanted to do was to get out of the safe hose and catch this were no leads as to where Richard could be, no contact has been made either. James was at least calming her down, Gracie was more than happy to be next to her mother all day long, That was one thing Emily did not regret about this messed up situation.

''Em?..'' James said out loud from their temporary bedroom, Emily was downstairs helping Gracie color a little book.

''Downstairs, what's up?''After that James quickly went downstairs.

''My Grandmother is sick up in Canada, I have to go.'' James said with a serious face.

''I thought she was dead.''Emily said

''We all have two grandmothers Em.'' He said looking distressed, Emily remembers James saying that his two grandmothers were not living in this world anymore, That took her to believe that James was done with being isolated, maybe he needed time out, He never said anything about being Isolated thought, he has always been calmed, that was one thing she really appreciated on the relationship, he would never think on raising his voice, he would be the one to say that this little break as bad as the situation was, was a blessing for him to spend more time with both of them, maybe he did have a sick grandmother, and the situation was jut getting to her.

''How serious is it?''Emily decided to go along but deep down she felt like he was lying to her to get away.

''It's bad bad serious, it's up in Canada so it's safe, you don't have to worry about me babe, ok?'' She nodded as response. She picked up Gracie, decided it was shower time.

''Ok, just be safe''She said kissing his left cheek, James let air come out of his lungs as if this was some type of wanting to have permission from her, he must be really worried about going out.

''Are you going upstairs?''James asked.

''Yep, going to run a bath for this stinky ladybug.''She said throwing kisses at Gracie and the little one started to laugh in her mother's embrace.

While running the water into the bathtub she also prepared to be wet by Gracie splashing water all over so she decided to wear a robe and take a shower after Gracie takes a nap, she usually naps after having a bath, those aromatics thingy thangs that one places on the bathtub would work like magic, it had not been more than 5 minutes since Gracie started playing in the water, she heard a cellphone go off. it startled her and it seemed to startle James as well, he was on the other side of the bedroom now packing up.

''Shit, Emily can you open the door, I think I left my cellphone there.''

''The door is...'' open, it was open, but it all made sense now.

''Allow me a second, I will open the door...''A big sigh came out of her mouth, and she took a look at the caller's ID and it Read... yep, man are so hard to find this days, they are all pigs, and James was not exception, it was his very ex with hearts around her name 3 missing calls, and texts saying I miss you.

''Emily?'' James called out.

''Emily?'' James called out once more.

''I told you to wait a second.''She said looking back at Gracie, she couldn't believe she let this man into their life, Just like her mother, bringing man that would only tear them apart. So she opened the door, with cellphone on hand she gave it to James with a very sad look on her eyes. he knew she knew now.

''Look Emily...''He started

''So this is your grandmother?'' She asked

''Emily, I love you... and I love Gracie, I don't want to..''

''This is not love, I know I'm a lot but still that does not mean you can go ahead and do that''

''I didn't sleep with her!, she came up to me about a month ago and kissed me, I didn't want her to, I will block her and tell her to fuck off, I love you.''

''Well you were about to sleep with her, so don't let me ruin that for you, why don't you leave?''

''Emily!, Please...is just this situation... I will stay here, I love you.'' James tried to reason with her.

''Go, this is over, go have fun.'' Emily kept her calm demeanor, she didn't want to put up with it, Gracie started laughing from the bathtub she was sitting, Emily made sure to leave the door open so she could check her.

''I love Gracie, I don't want to be apart from her, She is a daughter to me, we have been together for almost a year now, I've watched her grow!.''

''She won't remember you, and stop saying you love us when you don't, Just go!''

''Emily, Please...you don't love me?, I told you I haven't even touch her, my mind is just clouded.'' He sat on the bed with his hands on his head and Emily just sighed.

''I don't have time for your little show, get up and go, your time was appreciated.'' with tears on his eyes James stood up and approached Emily

''You can't say you don't love me?''

''I have already stop loving you, I got over you that quickly, now Go!''Emily was having enough.''You already packed, don't even bother saying goodbye.''

''We can fix this...we just need time together.''

''Time? ok, see, it took 1 second to know that this isn't worth it.'' James bowed his head down, then tried to reach to her.

''You touch me, I will break your nose.''

''Okay, I will leave, I won't sleep with her, I realized how stupid I was, it is you I want to spend the next 20 years with, I want to see Gracie grow up, Know that I care about you a lot.''

''Are you done?, put the keys on the counter when you leave'' She went back to Gracie, before slamming the door closed she said one last thing to him.

''Oh and James?''She said with concern on her voice.

''Yes?'' James watched her every move.

''I really do mean it when I said I appreciated your time, thank you and be safe.'' James nodded at her last words to him.

''I love you'' he said taking his suitcase out the door. Emily just closed the door and continued to bath Gracie.

''It's okay, we girls don't need any man, we will have each other.''Emily kissed his daughter and continued to bath her.

* * *

 **huehuehue I almost forgot how to upload chapters and do stuff here, I will be posting in a few days again, most likely tomorrow.**


	15. DANGER IS SO MUCH CLOSER THAN YOU THINK

**Enjoy, erm, M rated. 3 is not Hotchniss smut :), but soon.**

* * *

After the shower, Gracie took a nap right after, that left Emily with time to go downstairs and make dinner for herself, while going downstairs she could smell food, she was alarmed right away.

''James what the fuck, I told you to leave!''She was angry now.

''I'm making your favorite. I won't leave, we can fix this...''He said trying to sound confident.

''We are not coming back together, you cheated!.''she just rolled her eyeballs

''I did not, it was just a kiss, I am stupid, take me back, I promise you I will make it up to you.''

''You know what, if you don't leave in the next 5 minutes, I will have you removed from this house.'' She decided this was getting out of hand, she was trying to climb up the stairs, when suddenly, James ran and took her against the wall.

''Get off me.'' She looked at him dead in the eyes, the hold he had on her wasn't tight, just enough to get her attention.

''Every relationship goes trough their hard times, we never had an argument like this before, just give me time to show you that I deserve you.'' He said trying to fight her death stare with one that was filled with desperation.

''This is not a relationship, and you put an end to it.''she was getting angrier by the second and James was holding tighter by every single second too.

''You remember how you would say, that I make all of your problems go away?.''As soon as he said that he tried to kiss her, but she was quick enough to turn her head, now the hold was too strong, painfully so, he took advantage in that moment to drop kisses on her neck.

''Get...''James took the opportunity to stop what she was going to say with a kiss closing her mouth, the kiss was nothing but harsh, and she was scared now, out of instinct she bit his tongue and he let go of his face but kept having a strong hold.

''Let me make love to you, I'll make everything go away.''

''No...''

''Damn it, what is it about you?, I can't leave you, I can see why that man wants you.'' She felt in danger know, she couldn't kick him, couldn't move.

''You are hurting me, Let go.''She kept her death stare if anything the fear she now had was not showing, she was tired of men getting their his way with her.

''If I let you go, you will never come back, I can't believe you want to break us up, it was that easy for you?''He said with tears on his eyes, he was now angry showing all of his emotions.

''You were the one who ruined us!''He release some of the pressure but it was still a strong hold, she took the advantagde now and kicked him rigth where it would hurt.

''Fucking hell!, why did you do that, you sure didn't fight when your ex convict lover attacked you!''That was enough, Emily punched him rigth on the face.

''Fuck you!''Get out!''When James recovered from the punch he looked like he was about to punch her back but stopped himself.

''I would never hurt you Emily, I'm so sorry, this is not me.'' Then the doorbell started ringing, there was hope that this never ending figth would have an end. James was already bleeding from his nose. Emily walked to the door, James took a seat on the stairs trying to access his wounds.

''Hotch?'' She looked through the peephole before opening the door. ''Is not the best moment, has there been any update?''James could see him from where he was sitting, Emily moved so Hotch could get in, but Hotch was a bit concerned, he took her elbow to turn her back to him.

''There is blood running down your mouth, what happened? are you okay?.'' Blood from when she bit his tongue. Suddenly James looked up, he wasn't hearing what they were saying clearly, but he saw Hotch reaching up to Emily's face before she could answer what he questioned.

''You let him touch you like that?!''Hotch was less confused now when he saw James touching his bloody nose, he pushed Emily gently aside.

''Talk to me!, that's why you want to leave me like I was nothing to you!, have you been fucking him!? you are the worst, you fucking bitch...''His hand was up, it was directed at her, but hotch stopped him with a punch to his stomach.

''This is between me and wife, get out of the fucking way man'' Hotch was all red with anger, his wife?!, they weren't even married, whatever happened it was bad.

''Whatever she is to you, you don't hit her!.''

''What the fuck did you say, you probably made her sleep with you because you are her boss, that's why she probably spends that much time working.''

''Fuck you James, leave me alone.'' Emily said, she was exhausted, she was glad Hotch was there at least, if he tried to hurt her, Hotch would stop him.

''I don't know what happened, but you need to leave, NOW'' Hotch glared at James.

''The only one who is leaving here is you man, don't ever touch her, only I am allowed to do so.'' Emily looked like she was going to throw up, she didn't see this coming from him.

''One of the guards will drive you back home if you don't want to come out in an ambulance, take your stuff and leave.''

''Okay sure, whatever you say...'' James ran towards Hotch with his fists up, Hotch was waiting for this reaction, he just wanted to punch this bastard, and that he did, James was on the floor not even after two punches.

''Emily, I swear to God, I'll be the only man you deserve, you will be sorry after.''Emily didn't even answer, the fire alarm was activated, she remembered James was cooking something when she had come down earlier, she went to the kitchen, and left James on the floor,

it was enough, she saw one of the guards held James up as he struggled and Hotch took his suitcase and threw it at him before slamming the door closed.

''Emily are you okay?''Hotch asked but there was no answer, the fire alarm wasn't making any noise now, the house was too quite and Emily wasn't in the kitchen heard soft whimpers after a few minutes and decided to go upstairs, he may be invading her privacy but he needed to make sure she was okay.

''shhh sweet pea, it was just the fire alarm, it's off now.''Gracie's soft whimpers had now vanished, she was still latching to her mother and clinging, Hotch just saw the scene from the door frame, Gracie waved her little hand and gave a shy smile to him, Hotch waved back.

''dadda...''Emily turned back to look at Hotch she was scared for a second that James was back, but remembered Gracie would call Hotch dadda too all the time.

''Hey, are you ok? what happened?'' Hotch asked concerned, his voice was low to help gracie go back to sleep.

''Yeah, I caught him cheating and for reason he though we could work it trough. I told him to leave since he was going to leave anyways to se his ex, but he then wanted to stay since he didn't actually cheat, they just kissed, well in my book that is cheating.'' She explained.

''What an asshole.''Emily glared at him

''Children!, she learns everything, shh.'' Hotch mouthed a sorry after adding what an asshole again.

''Did he hurt you?'' She shook her head.

''The blood...''She sighed, she didn't really wanted to talk about it, she would've never mentioned it, but Hotch saw pretty much everything.

''He tried to kiss me, and in return I bit him and broke his nose... Thank you... for being here I mean, it would had never ended if it wasn't for you showing up I guess.'' She kept her calm demeanor still.

''Anything...I'm sorry...did he ever?'' Hotch was clearly afraid to ask

''No, I never saw it coming, the other day I was grateful that we had never gotten into a fight, I didn't know it would end this bad. I don't know, I should've never brought a stranger into our life, it's all my fault, Gracie...'' She said placing her daughter down, she was peacefully sleeping again.

''Hey hey, it's not your fault, we never saw this coming, the girls were all rooting for this, I thought he was a nice guy too...'' He said and took her into his embrace she looked like she was about to cry.

''I'm sorry I'm breaking down, I just want to be free, there is so much going on, and bad things keep happening, Gracie is the only thing keeping me all together.''She said sobbing into Hotch's embrace, they were now in her room, she didn't want to disturb her daughter with her crying.

''It's not your fault that any of this is happening, and we are never leaving, you've been there for me, and I will be there for you, we will catch him and soon you can go back and enjoy what life is about, Gracie will go to school and then you'll have problems like her being a teenager.'' He tried to make her laugh, it was good she was opening up but

he didn't want her to suffer like this while doing it. But that for some reason made her cry harder.

''She is going to hate me, I was terrible as a teenager, and I'm not doing a great job being a mom.'' Hotch kept rubbing her back, she was really letting everything out.

''Hey! you are a great mom, I've seen you, you are better than I am! that's just a part of being a parent, you never know if you are good enough.''

''You are a great dad, I'm just a bad mom, Gracie is always in danger because of me''

''No, this is not your fault, and you more than anyone know that you had and will protect little Gracie with all of you.''

''And I'm not enough!''

''Are you kidding?!, you are more than enough, you are amazing, I just wish you could see that, you would never do anything to put her on danger.''

''I would give my life for her.''

''I know you would.''He was stroking her hair now, her sobs seemed to have lessened, she soon fell asleep, she cried herself to sleep, and Hotch didn't want her to wake up, so he lay down with her, it felt right having her in his arms again, it was sad that every time it happened, it had to be in a bad situation, Doyle back then and now this, he wanted to protect her and never let go, it's true, he decided to keep his distance once she started dating James, she seemed happy, a happy he though he could never give her because of how damage he is, but now James turned out to be a real asshole, and all he knew now it's that he couldn't bear the thought of someone else being here or hurting her, so even if she didn't want him, he would be there for her, be her support and that right now what he felt like doing, he soon fell asleep too.

''Hotch?''She whispered, she woke up without realizing he had slept right next to her, she then thought, oh gosh, poor Hotch, he had to hear me out, I was probably stressing him out, I know I've hurt him, but I couldn't think about the past now, he seemed to be happy for me when James and I were I thing, I regret now, not ever talking to him about our feelings, now without a doubt I knew that there was no way for me to trust any man ever again, not even Hotch who I have trusted all my life, as much as it hurt right now, I knew it would hurt more after, I didn't want to cause him or Jack any pain by being myself.

''I'm sorry.''She whispered before distancing herself a bit more and went back to sleep.

A few hours later and the crying woke her up, Hotch wasn't next to her anymore, he had probably left, she waited two minutes before getting up, and when the crying stopped she jumped right off the bed, she would cry nonstop until she saw Emily in the middle of the night, Gracie is a morning person, but whenever she has nightmares or is hungry at night she could be unstoppable.

So she took her gun, and went to Gracie's room to find an empty room, her heart began racing and she made her way downstairs in silence, she let a big breath go as she heard Hotch and Gracie laughing downstairs.

''I know I'm not pretty as your mom, but I can make you laugh, see.''He said making funny faces, Gracie was just giggling.

''Good girl, now what do you say we watch a movie and we let your mommy sleep?, she is having a hard time, and she thinks she is not doing enough, can you believe that?! That's crazy, and that's because she is the greatest mom alive, don't you think? say yes!''

''Yehh dadda, mama kiss good, she pretty''Gracie said sucking her thumb, she didn't understand what Hotch was saying just that he was talking about her mother, meanwhile Emily let her tears fall down, she was too hard on herself, Gracie was okay, they would be okay. She went upstairs again and put the gun away, Hotch had it all covered.

''Hey''

''Good morning, I'm sorry about yesterday...I was..''

''There is no need to be sorry, I made coffee, I hope you don't mind, I brought Gracie downstairs she for some reason wanted to color.''

''Oh yeah, She likes to color, she pretty much has color all of her coloring books, there are not enough of them.''

''That explains why she is so possessive of them, she wouldn't let me color the dog's house.''

''She doesn't let me either, she just like me to hand her the crayons.''She said smiling, proud of her daughter. she went to take her cup of coffee and that's when Hotch noticed the bruised on her wrists. James. There was silence after she noticed what he was looking at.

''Why is it that you wanted to tell me yesterday?''She tried to stop the silence

''... We found his hiding spot, money, evidence...''

''That's good news isn't it? He has nothing left then, he doesn't have anywhere to go now.''

'' Yes, we will catch him eventually.'' Hotch had this face still, he wasn't telling everything.

''What?...''

''The evidence found, he had killed women before...''It was hard to digest, he was a serial killer working for the FBI.

''How many? what the hell?'' A sad look on her face.

''At least 12, different types, they are trying to identify them... the oldest seems to be from almost two years ago'' Sudden realization hit

''That means you actually found their bodies there in his hiding spot?''

''Yes.''

''Where?''

''Burried.''

''That's awful, how did this happen?''

''It's horrible, this should have never even happened.'' His face...

''Wait, there is more you're not telling...''

''We are not running the investigation anymore, we are just on the side, we can still have all the information found, for profiling, A different division has all of this evidence, some of them are tapes Emily.'' He was afraid of her reaction, she once said she would kill herself if anyone saw, she herself got rid of that tape Richard had sent her. For a few seconds she stood still.

''Oh...I...why did they pull all of you out to a side?''I took a sit, I had to make sure I was breathing ok.

''The property...is Morgan's.''

''What!?''

''He is being questioned rigth now, they are reviewing all of the evidence, Derek has had this property for years, never got to do any work on it because the area is almost a ghost town.''

''Derek...how is he...''She wasn't even going to stop the crying this time.''They are not blaming him for...''

''Everything will be ok, they are reviewing the evidence, is jut I wanted to let you know, this means that when we find him there will be another sentence, there will be more charging not only speaking for him escaping prison. This evidence, we don't have it Emily.

I am so sorry... I won't, I have to be clear with this, I can't...''She continued to cry, this time when Hotch tried to reach her she refused, she flinched, she had pure fear on her eyes now.

''Emily...''She was sobbing harder, Gracie was now looking at her mother she was confused, Emily looked at her and cried even harder, Gracie's eyes started to water.

''I...''She continued to sob.

''I never remembered what happened, to have someone see it, I don't even know what happened, now it will be there forever. I know I said I would kill myself, but I can't, I really wan to.. you know..''

''Emily...''

''They would take her away, I would never see her again, she would go to heaven and I to hell...that's why I haven't you know, fuck all of this, all this times I was faking it, being ok...''

''You never talked about it...''

''And I'm not going to... because it never happened, I...he...I wasn't awake, I was not there, it was not me...it never happened..I am worthless, a piece of trash, I am only here to serve disgusting men, I should've kill myself a long time ago, Gracie will be fine without me,

I'm just being selfish, She doesn't need me...''

''Emily stop, I won't let you talk about yourself like that it's not true.'' Hotch was letting his tears fall now, Emily had stopped, she was looking at the wall.

''I wasn't there...James cheated because I couldn't spread my legs open after Richard attacked me, you all get so mad when I can't spread them open, you would like that.'' she said just above a whisper.

''What?''She wasn't making any sense now.

''Go away!, go away, I don't want to be here, I don't want you to be here.''She was back to the crying now, Gracie had stopped coloring ever since she saw he mother cry, now Gracie felt like crying. That took Emily back to her.

''I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I suck...''She said picking Grace up. They were both Crying now.

''I can't leave you, I won't ever leave you.''

''Emily why don't you lay down for a while. You leave Gracie here, she will be okay. You need to rest.''

''I'm not sleeping with you, I think you should leave.''

''Emily that is NOT what I am Implying and I won't leave with you being like this. I don't want you to hurt yourself,..''

''Whatever''That seemed to fall on deaf ears, she walked in her zombie state up to her room, that's it, she finally lost it. all of it she had all bottled up, he needed to call someone to help her, a few minutes with Emily gone and Hotch decided to dial someone.

''JJ?, it's me Hotch, I know that you are on your way, probably with Morgan, is Emily, I told her everything, she is not taking it well.'' And then there was a loud Gunshot and Gracie started crying again because of the loud noise.

''Hotch!'' JJ screamed from the other side of the conversation knowing the noise too well.

''Shit, Emily!'' He left the phone and went quickly upstairs, Gracie was left crying on the living room.

After the big breakdown she went trough, she was exhausted, she wasn't even screaming or fighting, she just felt like nothing mattered anymore, she was tired of fighting fate, it was best for her if she just shuts up and rests for a while, If it wasn't for Gracie, she would have lost herself, Everything she ever knew changed when she first came into her world. She didn't want Grace to suffer, hopefully she grows up being a lesbian, because men are the worst. Gracie she deserves better, she deserves to live, not to be hiding away for her safety, Laying down on her bed she played with her hair, she couldn't sleep just yet, She was tired but she had to process what had just happened in the past day and what just happened a few minutes ago, she was acting crazy, she wouldn't blame Hotch if he took Gracie away, she really said out loud she had suicidal thoughts, but she would never do such thing, it was just a fantasy, what would happen next?, would all of her problems go away, no, the living would have to deal with Richard, he is the one who should be dead and put away, she was going crazy, thinking about him, she suddenly felt the air go heavy in the room as if his presence was there. An it was all confirmed when she heard his voice.

''Long time no see, Emily.''Richard said, and Emily reaction was quick, she took the gun from the nightstand and shoot without even looking, because she knew he was there, but she missed, and Richard had taken control already he took the gun away, it took less than a minute and he was already on top, pointing the gun at the door. She heard Hotch calling her name out loud and running upstairs.

Hotch with no way to defend himself on his way up.

''No!, Hotch Run! It's...''He hit her with the gun to one side of her head to shut her up, but she would not if that meant saving Hotch, but it was too late, Hotch was there and Richard had the shot, so he took it and I saw how his body went down.

''No...No...''She broke down and sobbed, the weakness she felt longer gone, the pure hatred she had for Richard grew even bigger.

''He is still alive, and we want him dead, don't we?'' Richard said as Hotch started putting pressure on his shoulder with his hand. But when Richard wanted to shoot, the Gun got stuck.

''Lucky bastard, well it may be useful to have you alive after all, I can't say much about James, but remind me to thank him, he gave me your location before I killed him, so nice of him.'' He said caressing my face, I wasn't paying much attention, all of my attention was on Hotch, who was crawling to the wall.

''You don't want to talk about it? Huh!, don't worry we will have the rest of our lives to talk about it, right now I just want you, but we have to get rid of him first.'' He said laughing at the end. He took a spray bottle, and sprayed on my nose, he took handcuffs that were stored in his pockets and tied her to the bedpost. I soon felt drowsy and couldn't keep my eyes open for very long, Las thing I remember was another shot and then I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 **Will be posting soon. Love when there is a lot going on.**


End file.
